Miami Modern Family
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: I am not sure who reads this page anymore after 7 years but a re-write and another twist on Horatio and Aimee Caine's family. This time adding Kyle as an adult. I also changed Aimee's former occupation. Been watching re-runs of CSI: Miami and caught inspiration in time for Christmas. SOME CHAPTERS EDITED FOR HUMOR (AS OF JULY 31.)
1. Modern Family

_**Modern Family**_

The shock of gaining a teenage son who had spent most of his life in the foster care system, having Kyle come live with him full-time would have been enough for most people. Horatio and Kyle had come a long way since they met when the boy had just turned fifteen. Kyle had officially added "Caine" to his name three years ago. He had been more than welcoming of Aimee into their new family. Despite Aimee not being old enough to be his mother the two quickly had established a warm bond, both knowing how it felt to have a biological mother's rejection. Rather than rolling his eyes and sighing like most teens Kyle was excited to become a big brother at 17, then again at 19. Kyle was waiting at the hospital during Aimee's labor and deliveries of his sisters Rachel and Cheyenna. He had met each one and held her just a half hour after she was born, or as soon as his stepmother was "decent" again. He wasn't surprised to be waiting on the birth of a little brother now at 21.

Four-year-old Rachel and two-year-old Cheyenna adored their big brother who lived above the garage and often helped them get into mischief. They weren't sure what they thought of the little brother thing. Rachel thought their parents "had enough kids" because she already had to share her room and toys with her sister. Cheyenna said she liked babies but didn't want one to live with her. For their dad, having all his children under one roof was a dream. Kyle was on a waiting list to start a veterinary technician next year. Even after he completed this he didn't have to move out if he didn't want to, he would only have to contribute to utility bills. Horatio in particular, didn't want Kyle to move out. He and Aimee had one rule as long as Kyle lived at home.

Kyle was welcome to spend the night anywhere he liked. But no girlfriends spent the night or moved into the apartment above the attached garage. Seeing how much work went into relationships Kyle Harmon-Caine was in no hurry to be in one.

_Fatherhood?_

No fucking way. As much he loved them, he saw how exhausting his sisters could be, not to mention, expensive. He didn't want fatherhood that any time soon. Being a big brother was enough. That was all the fun without the responsibilty. He could deal with his parents' rule. It might even help him in avoiding premature parenthood. Girls he met so far didn't like the fact he still lived at home and was so close to his family. That was their problem to deal with. They hadn't lived his life.

* * *

"So. Your mom is not due till when?"

Kyle was doing his usual shift at the animal shelter. It wasn't the first time someone had referred to Aimee as his mom. He didn't mind, she was the only maternal figure he had ever had. Usually he called her "mom" anyway.

"The end of March. Rachel and Cheyenna would much rather me bring home a puppy than have another baby in the house," Kyle said.

"What do your parents say about that?" Kyle's co-worker, Haley was starting her second career and had only had been working at the shelter a week. "The girls not wanting another sibling around."

Kyle chuckled. "I think they would it put more delicately but they don't have a say."

Kyle had shown her, and practically everyone he worked with, the 4-D ultrasound print of his unborn brother, who he got to name. He had chosen the name Hunter, leaving the middle name up to his parents. The name Hunter also been one of Aimee's choices for a boy with her first two pregnancies. Kyle hadn't known that until he announced his decision. No matter what he was to be named the new baby was going to be quite an adjustment to two little girls who didn't like the idea of a new baby in the first place.


	2. Christmas is Coming

Chapter Two

For background on this story (without the twist) please read Horatio's Baby and Over his Dead Body. Rated M for language.

For once his father was off and not on-call during Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. In the garage apartment Horatio and Kyle were wrapping the rest of the girls' presents that had arrived late from Amazon. Aimee's parents had taken Rachel and Cheyenna to make their own Christmas ornaments. Aimee was enjoying being able to bake and decorate shortbread cookies in peace while listening to a non G-rated audiobook. She had always made these treats for clients she worked with as a certified sign language interpreter.

From time to time Kyle would get texts from his mother, Julia. Kyle was respectful towards her and had zero interest in her life of travel. She never did want to see him to do anything "average" as she called it. If he didn't want to travel with her then she had no time for him. Minutes ago she had text and asked Kyle if he wanted to go to Antiqua with her for the holidays. He declined saying he was looking forward to Christmas with his dad, sisters, Aimee and Aimee's family. Then he had to work on Boxing Day anyway.

His mother had scoffed at reply.

You're so pathetic. You're like a child!. You want a typical Christmas. Do you have any idea how many people your age would love to travel like this for FREE? You're definitely your father's kid, not sure if you were ever mine. Work? Good luck with your so-called "career." You have no idea the life you are missing out on living with your father, his chick and their brood.

Kyle showed his father the text exchange.

I can't answer her, dad. He said. Nothing I say will come out good, he sighed.

Horatio leaned over and kissed his son's brow. I know, son. I'm proud of you.

The two went back into the house afterwards to take advantage of freshly baked cookies before the girls got home. Aimee knew Julia had text Kyle the moment she saw him. She hated how his own mother could be so mean to him. But it was something she could relate to all too well. If she could smack Julia and get away with it, she would. She settled for being able to comfort her stepson. Kyle returned the gesture. As he did so, he felt something tiny press up against him. Something like a tiny punch.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Your brother's foot or fist," Aimee smiled. Aimee had let Kyle feel this with his palm many times when she was pregnant with his sisters. It wasn't this baby's first kick but it was the first for Kyle feeling it.

"Cool."

Lacey and Trey came home with the girls and the Christmas dinner fixings. The couple was staying the night to start cooking Christmas dinner in the morning.

And of course, open presents. Normally the meal was at their house but they were in the middle of a major house renovation and currently had one bathroom and half of a kitchen. They were sleeping in an RV in their driveway. When her parents asked if they could still cook tomorrow, hence stay the night it was the dumbest question ever. Trey's expression when he heard about Kyle's mother and her texts, spoke volumes.

"Who is this bitch? Sorry, H. I know you dated her at some point but she sounds like a real cunt."

Horatio told him not to apologize. If he had known Julia's true colors he would never have dated her in the first place. It had taken him time to deal with his guilt about Kyle but as the young man had told him so many times Horatio hadn't abandoned him the way Julie had. If Horatio had known about his existence his life would have been different. Kyle knew he was far from lovable when he and his father finally met. But yet Horatio never tried to walk away. There was something to be said for that.

Horatio fell into the couch.

"I don't wish it was Christmas eve every night, still it would be nice if they went to bed that easy every night," he said.

"Sadly, Santa is a once a year luxury," Aimee said, putting her feet in his lap and wiggling her toes.

"Is that your way of saying 'these aren't gonna rub themselves?'" He teased, obliging her.

"Thank you for helping Kyle so much today," he told her. "You know he tells me he thinks of you as his mother more than Julia."

"I thnik of him as mine, regardless of the years in difference. It's not difficult, babe. I hope dad didn't upset you."

Horatio snorted. "Nothing I haven't thought the past six years. But he came out of it, it was worth it."


	3. The Season

**_Chapter Three_**

The family portrait of the Caine family, all in matching Grinch pajamas by the tree was the most popular photo among the team. All had sent back comments on it, mostly about how "sweet" Horatio looked in the attire. By request there wasn't any presents underneath the tree for the coming family member. There was going to be enough of that at the baby shower. No hand-me-downs with a boy. Even the nursery furniture was now, the girls' was expired by safety standards. Rachel and Cheyenna were so excited about opening their presents they were calling Kyle as he was on the way through the garage to the house. The Christmas card that his stepmother, no, his mom, and he meant Aimee, not Julia had bought Kyle to tears. He was glad she had given it to him after the girls were asleep. Everyone could enjoy opening their gifts without innocent children questions. Clearing up after a delicious holiday feast, Aimee's parents asked her about the card. Kyle left it on display on the coffee table.

It didn't go unnoticed that Kyle called his mother by her first name and Aimee "mom." It wasn't only for his sisters' sake. It was how he felt. Both Trey and Lacy loved Horatio's son. But her mother was concerned Aimee was "stepping on a certain person's toes" by referring to Kyle as her son. Not to mention Kyle giving her a card that had _mom_ written on it. Taking advantage of Horatio and Kyle doing a jigsaw puzzle with Rachel and Cheyenna asleep on the sofa, she said "You know a lot. But you don't know everything. You don't know everything she still puts that boy though. She would be lucky if her _toes_ are the only thing I can step on."

Kyle were this close to changing his cellphone number now he was no longer obligated to answer her calls and messages by a judge, as he had to as a teen. The time since he was eighteen was just giving Julia one last chance. He had already blocked her on his social media for mocking his bond with his sisters.. All his father asked of him was that Kyle be respectful to Julia, because he wasn't it would reflect on how Horatio had raised him since Kyle was in his care. Kyle would do so.

If he ever spoke to Julia again.

* * *

_Popcorn and Disney Plus_.

Frank's birthday was today and Horatio and Aimee were going out to dinner with him and the rest of the team. Kyle didn't mind watching the girls who were still absorbed in their new toys from the previous day, Pajamas, brushing teeth and bedtime weren't something he hadn't handled before. The sisters had decided to watch The Jungle Book after some squabbling. When he was leading Cheyenna down the hall to her room the toddler scowled at what was to be her new brother's nursery.

"What's that about, Chey?" Kyle asked her, forgetting he was likely opening a can of worms.

"I don't want a new baby. Why did mommy and daddy go make one?"

Oy. He knew he should have shut up. Cheyenna seldom bought up the baby. Their parents didn't force the issue with either girl, letting time work the issue out. No one could make the girls excited and they weren't going to tell the little girls they didn't feel how they did.

"I don't know. But how do you know you won't like him? We haven't met the baby yet."

Cheyenna shrugged. "Babies are noisy and stinky. And mommy will be busy with him when daddy is working."

"Yes but you were a baby once. Me and Rachel were happy to meet you because you were our sister. Mommy will still have time for you."

Cheyenna didn't look convinced but didn't ask any more questions as her brother tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. Rejoining Rachel, who got to stay up a half hour later Kyle was plagued with a question about the baby from Rachel. Fortunately this one had a definite answer.

"Are mama and daddy gonna have another baby after this one?"

"No, honey. This is the last one."

Kyle didn't tell the little girl that he had picked up their father from getting a vasectomy three weeks ago.

_Kyle had never had such a hard time trying to hold his laughter. When he was about to say something to his father in the vehicle, Horatio grunted "not a word." Apparently it was two weeks before he would be able chase criminals again. Kyle did got one jab in at his father when they were in the driveway._

_"You must really be in love," he teased._

_His father tried to grab him but in his sore state Kyle was too fast._

_"I can't chase you now but I'll get you back for that," Horatio laughed._

* * *

Frank had protested having a birthday dinner. But he realized he wasn't going willingly or being kidnapped. Alexx had put together quite a party. If she ever didn't want to be a medical examiner anymore, she would be a great event planner. The celebration didn't end till near 11:00. Horatio and Aimee drove the birthday boy because he clearly enjoyed the party he didn't want in the first place. The adult time had been a good break for the couple, it was something rare.

Kyle were asleep in the living room when they got home. Horatio laughed heartedly when Kyle told them that he bought up the topic of the baby with Cheyenna by mistake and it snowballed to Rachel.

"Remember I said I would get you back when you teased me when I got fixed? This is what I call justice."

Aimee just shook her head.


	4. Getting Ready for Baby

**_Chapter Four_**

_Rated M! Enjoy!_

Eight more weeks till Hunter Lucas Caine's due date, his sisters were more accepting of impending arrival. Both Horatio and Kyle were excited. Not just because there would be another boy in the house. They were in planning mode too. The weekend days after Aimee's due date the annual forensics conference was taking place forty-five minutes away. Horatio was obligated to go unless he wasn't already on family leave or Aimee was in labor. The expectant mother's brother, mother and father were admittedly too nervous to handle the delivery room until Horatio got there. They would be more a hindrance to Aimee than a help. They could get her to the hospital safely though. Kyle volunteered himself to be the side of the woman he called "mom" and didn't back down on the idea.

You're my mom, he said. I'm not gonna say it wouldn't be difficult to see you in pain. But you can't be alone. I'm an adult. I could suck up anything I felt till dad got there 'cause it's not about me.

Aimee asked Kyle if Horatio didn't get there in time. Would he be able to handle the whole thing? Laughing, Kyle replied "you know I've looked at billions of childbirth videos on youtube since the day you guys told me you were pregnant with her?" He pointed to a photo of Rachel. "Yes, I could handle it. If I got to be there for the whole thing it would be fine. Especially if I got cut his umbilical cord," he smiled.

His parents didn't make final decisions until they got Alexx Woods's opinion; which she hold back on.

That young man of yours has a lot of you in him, Horatio. Kyle would do just great, she said. I do think it would be a wonderful experience to see his brother born whether or you got there or not, she told Horatio. Horatio asked her opinion on having Kyle there immediately after the delivery to cut the baby's umbilical cord, she gushed about the idea. "Kyle will be so emotional seeing his new brother and getting to do that I guarantee you, Horatio, he won't notice Aimee's position or lack of clothing."

That was a consideration. Be it the slightest one.

* * *

Lacey and Trey's house was finally finished. Rachel and Cheyenna could finally have a long-awaited sleepover. And mom and dad could finally have some alone time. After doing some quick "grocery shopping" in the house because he was out of snacks and frozen pizza Kyle hurried to his apartment not wanting to hear a single thing. It was enough he saw his father and Aimee getting all touchy-feely in the living room on his way to the kitchen. He hoped they would make it to the bedroom or he was never sitting on that couch again.

They made it to the bedroom. Barely. Clothing came off even faster.

"Two can play that game, lieutenant," Aimee murmured, feeling Horatio's hot breath on her neck and feeling the nip of his teeth on the nape of her neck and shoulder. Her nails ran up and down his back, marking him like he was doing her. She shivered feeling her husband's fingers between her legs. Her nails dug into his skin harder. The walls of a room probably shook when Horatio moved his body entering her slowly but fully, his palms gripping her hips.

An hour and many encores later the couple lay spent. Horatio caressed Aimee's hair, her head on his chest. He ran his hand softly down her swollen belly.

The baby kicked. Both laughed.

"Hi Hunter," Horatio said, leaning down and gently kissing his wife's belly. "Daddy and mommy love you. Time for sleep, little man."

The two, or maybe three drifted off to sleep.


	5. Quality Time

**_Chapter Five_**

_I couldn't kill off Speed! He and Ryan are both in this story_.

Rachel Caine attended preschool three half days a week. She liked the fact there weren't any babies or sisters there. The two sisters were bickering much more lately. It was fairly quiet in the house when it was just Cheyenna and her mom home. Horatio mentioned the girls to Eric because he had sisters. All the Cuban did was laugh.

"I'm sure it's annoying," he said. "But I've been around to see your kids fight. It's tame in comparison to my sisters. You and Aimee have a ton of patience to let them work it out on their own unless they got physical. Mom spent her days intervening. I'm sad to say that you're stuck with a house over-loaded with women," slapping his boss on the back. "And we all know what they can be like."

"_I heard that_!" Calleigh shouted from the break room.

Between the two Caine girls Rachel was the calmer one, much slower to react to her sister's pestering. Cheyenna had a shorter temper hopefully she would out-grow that. However both seemed to lose their tempers that the same time, causing their fights, In a lot of ways Cheyenna was just like her mother when she got mad; Horatio saw that and never missed a chance to tease his wife about that. With the exception of their auburn hair and maybe Cheyenna's temper, both girls looked more like Horatio than herself. If it could be judged from a 4-D ultrasound, so did the baby she carried. For all the time Kyle hadn't known his father, he was more like Horatio than Julia. The only thing he remembered about his first six years of life with Julia, before she dropped him off with two duffle bags of clothes and a backpack of toys at the social services office was he was a "huge mistake who looked too much like his father" and motherhood stopped her from "living her life." With the exception of his blond hair the young man noticed the resemblance his biological mother had referred to, This became a source of pride six years ago, instead of pain.

* * *

Kyle changed his cell number a week before, tired of Julia using random burner phones to get around the block he had put on his phone. He had to answer random numbers because some of his co-workers used disposable phones and there could be a possible shift change at the shelter. Not wanting to throw his phone at the wall for constantly ringing was a relief. Whoever got his old number must think Julia were bat-shit crazy. The incessant text and calls his previous number was getting he could only imagine. Julia had seen him and Aimee shopping for baby boy clothes and out for lunch today. The look on Julia's face said everything. He didn't know if Aimee saw Julia and didn't ask. Aimee was going to go by herself but Kyle asked to come along. Horatio and the girls were having a daddy-daughter day.

The funny part was while they were ordering the nursery furniture one sales associate mistook them for a couple. From the whispers and pointing from two very old ladies at the food court Aimee was a cougar and he was a cub. Despite the lack of hand holding and kissing and the fact Kyle was sure he said "mom" at least three times in the stores, or that he ordered an adult size "big brother" t-shirt when they ordered shirts for the girls.

"I really enjoyed this, today," Aimee told Kyle. "I'm glad you came."

"Me, too," Kyle said, "I don't understand why such tiny outfits are so pricy though."

"I know. But technically that's your father's problem," Aimee giggled.

"Wait till he hears people thought we were dating," Kyle replied.

Tim Speedle was at the house when Aimee and Kyle arrived. The girls had had their dinner. Rachel was watching playing with her Legos "in peace" in her room. Cheyenna had been drawing but abandoned that when she saw her mom. Tim looked bewildered to be dropped among the chaos of little girls. Or how calm about it Horatio was.

"How did today go?" Horatio asked Kyle when they were bring all the bags to the baby's room.

Kyle decided to tell his father about Julia later. She hadn't actually done anything.

"It was fun. I'm pretty sure some old ladies and I think a sales associate think I'm dating mom. The ladies didn't seem sure till I pulled out her chair for her." he told his father. "That sealed the deal."

Horatio laughed. "Well, manners are rare nowadays, You'll be glad I taught you that when you do get a girlfriend."


	6. Bonds

_**Chapter Six**_

It had no effect on her day but Aimee had noticed her son's biological mother and the look on her face when she saw them enjoying time together. They looked much like a mother and son to onlookers.

"It was adorable how patient Kyle was holding the bags every time I had to use the bathroom or just sit down," she told Horatio, who was sitting on the foot of their bed giving her a deep foot massage.

Horatio smiled proudly. "Do you know how anxiously he is waiting for the answer on whether or not he can be in the delivery room?"

Aimee nodded. "I think we should let him. What do you feel?"

"I agree. He seems to be educating himself much more than we did before we had Rachel."

All those videos were the last thing Aimee wanted to see when she was pregnant for the first time. The childbirth classes Horatio insisted they attend were enough. But her stepson was likely trying to prepare himself for what he was going to see Aimee go through. It was sweet of him. Hinging on whether everything went normally, they planned to have Kyle present for the last moments of Aimee's labor so he could see his father deliver the baby.

The more Kyle saw about childbirth on YouTube the more he admired women. And knew why men didn't have babies.

The more he watched, the more he wanted to see his brother be born. He thought it must be an incredible feeling for his father to have delivered his sisters. What Kyle couldn't understand was why anyone would chose to have a baby at home. What if something went wrong? Aimee couldn't understand either, much more than Kyle. The hospital was where the drugs were and where Aimee wanted to be. Complications were an afterthought to her but the first thought for Horatio.

* * *

Kyle had cried meeting his sisters for the first time. He knew his father cried too and before he entered the room. He was going to bawl even more watching baby Hunter enter the world and take his first breath.

"When I go in, dad's gonna be, um, elsewhere. Can I hold your hand?" Kyle asked Aimee.

"That's such a beautiful offer, sweetheart. But I really could hurt you, I don't want to do that."

Kyle scoffed. "That doesn't matter, mom. _My god, you'll be having a baby!_ Someone who loves you should be holding your hand through that. Not some random nurse."

Kyle had a point. It would be more comforting. With Rachel and Cheyenna, gripping the nurse's hand didn't give her comfort or encouragement. Horatio's voice did. Aimee said she'd let Kyle hold her hand on one condition; if she squeezed his hand, he would squeeze back.

"You got it," he said, hugging her and touching her belly.

Horatio beamed at both of them.


	7. Countdown

**_Chapter Seven_**

The baby shower was fun yet exhausting. The girls getting their own presents with the sea of blue helped with their jealousy. Even if they weren't happy about it their brother was going to be here in four weeks. But when they begged to go to nana and poppy's for the night she said yes. Horatio was working tonight, he wouldn't miss time with them. Aimee picked up Chinese food for dinner on the way home. With no little fingers the wontons were all hers.

Horatio kissed his wife and her belly when she got home, asking her if she had fun.

Aimee said she did. But was exhausted, And hungry.

"I would have ordered you something but I thought you might gone already."

Horatio sat with her while she ate. Horatio hoped she would get more sleep tonight. Cheyenna had spent the last two nights in their bed. Along with being eight months pregnant this didn't make for much sleep. The baby being active during the night didn't help. With the house to herself it would have been great audio book time if she wasn't so exhausted. She was going to take a shower and go to bed.

"You should," Horatio told her. "Kyle said he's gonna be late. Maybe 10:00. I'll text and tell him the girls aren't here and not to wake you,"

Lack of sleep left Aimee with a busting headache around 9:45. She took two extra strength Tylenol from the bathroom cabinet and crawled back into bed. She heard a soft knock and the door opened.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked. "I heard you up."

"I'm fine, Kyle," she said. "Just a headache. Not enough sleep the past few nights."

Kyle frowned. "Dad said so. Do you need anything before I go out for the night?" When Aimee said no he bid her good night and said to text him if she needed anything.

* * *

Tonight the lab was busy. There had been several corner store robberies and two unidentified bodies found in an abandoned home. Humor perhaps seemed inappropriate to outsiders but it was a coping mechanism for the work there.

"Speed," Horatio asked in a deadly serious tone while waiting for trace analysis from the abandoned home. "I need to ask you a serious question."

Tim's glance perked up.

"Why are you afraid of small children?"

"I'm not," Tim said.

"You could have fooled me. You look like a deer in the headlights when you're around my girls."

"Well. They're chatty and um, I just get how their minds work. I guess that's cause I don't have any."

_Chatty? Speed didn't know the half of that!_

"Neither does Eric. And the girls don't think he hates them."

"I don't hate your kids."

"I know. I told them that. You really got to learn to relax around them. I swear they won't ask you to paint their toenails. It's a daddy job." Horatio had been painting Cheyenna's toenails when Tim arrived at the house the last time.

"Point taken. I'll work on it. As long you don't get me to change a diaper."

Horatio chuckled. "Okay. But Delko was brave enough to do it."

"Yeah. He can one up me there."

Eric and Calleigh were the girls' and the unborn baby's godparents. But not their named guardian in effect their parents' deaths. That was Kyle. They had each changed diapers and fed babies. They didn't see Eric's nieces as much they would like thus most of their childcare experience was with the Caine girls.


	8. Baby Watch

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Three days to go. I guess you're officially on baby watch," Calleigh said. "Exciting."

"Yeah," Horatio smiled. He told Calleigh that Cheyenna and Rachel were finally coming around to their baby brother.

Their uncle, Aimee's brother Andy had taken the two to Build-A-Bear to make their own bears and to his shock they wanted to make their brother one too.

"You mean Kyle?" He asked first.

"No!" Rachel said. "Kyle's too big for teddy bears, silly. The baby mama's gonna have."

Aimee was already having mild but irregular contractions. There was zero chance Horatio was going to the forensic conference. Speed offered to stand in for him.

"Are you sure you won't faint if I out-scream some of those women? I guarantee you I did and I will. You won't get upset if I curse on your dad?"

Aimee had caught Kyle looking at more childbirth videos on his phone. He and his dad were being especially hovering now. Cheyenna and Rachel had a bedtime story with mommy but Kyle was the one who had given them a bath. Neither child was big but Aimee couldn't lift them right now. With the way her back hurt tonight she wasn't going to argue.

Kyle shook his head. "I won't." He didn't say it but he would be surprised if Aimee didn't scream like that or curse out his father. He knew epidurals hadn't been effective or only partially with his sisters. "I'm staying in the spare room tonight by the way."

Aimee settled in the armchair and raised the foot rest. She figured that. He was already in his pajamas and Horatio wouldn't be home until 6:00a.m..

"You're on nightmare duty then."

Kyle chuckled. "Fine with me. I turned down your covers, put your special pillow on the mattress and there's a bottle of water on your nightstand."

Kyle learned from his father very well. Aimee only used the pregnancy pillow when she was by herself. When Horatio _was_ home he was the pillow.

Horatio text his son after his wife was in bed.

_How's your mom and the girls? I forget to set the bed up for her before I left._

Kyle text back.

_They're all good. I gave the girls their bath and they're in bed asleep. I saw you forgot mom's bed. I did it. I left a bottle of water on the night table too. I'm going to the spare room in a few. I'm on nightmare duty. Be careful for the rest of the night._

Horatio smiled, typing back.

_Good man. I will. See you in the morning._

* * *

Any day now. Aimee was so ready for this to be over. Minus the labor part. Her backache was constant and she were sick of not seeing her feet. Despite the very limited room her baby had he wouldn't stop moving. Her parents were helping her with the girls whenever she was by herself and between hovering over her worse than her husband or stepson ever did, they were nervous, make that terrified that she would go into labor while they were there. It was a relief to see Alexx Woods visit on her day off. She firmly, yet politely told the older couple to go home. She would look after everyone and "for the love of God, deliver the baby if need be," the big thing Lacy and Trey were worried about.

"Thank you Alexx," Aimee said.

"You're welcome, sugar. I gave them the grocery list so they feel like they're doing something."

"Good idea. Costco makes them happy."

"Alexx?" Kyle said, confused. "What's going on?" Hearing Alexx Woods on the end of the phone wasn't what the young man expected.

Alexx told him everything was fine, not to call his father. She explained that she had come to visit Aimee and girls and his grandparents were driving Aimee crazy.

Kyle laughed. "That's why I'm calling. To make sure she didn't kill them yet. That and for the grocery list. I was going to get it after work."

"How sweet. But I gave it to your grandparents. Keep tham busy. Your mom's asleep, though your brother made it difficult. Now I'm making spaghetti and meatballs, not many onions and no peppers so the the girls will eat it, right?"

"And don't dare cut Cheyenna's up. She won't eat it, loves to slurp hers."

Today would be the family's last day as a family of five.


	9. Baby Hunter arrives! EDITED 4 LAUGHTER

**_Chapter Nine_**

Aimee elbowed a sleeping Horatio in the ribs, much harder than she meant to as a fierce contraction racked her body waking her from sleep. Her water broke at the same time.

"All right. Okay. Okay," he said softly.

He didn't have to ask anymore. He slipped out from bed behind her.

"Let's get you dressed and I'll call the doctor," he said.

Aimee nodded. "Oh fuck. That was bad. Hurry up."

Horatio called Kyle, telling him to call Andy to come watch the girls. Everyone knew how fast he could get there. Then he called Aimee's doctor. Kyle was dressed in moments and in the house.

"Andy is on his way," he told his father and Aimee. With his driving skills from his job in private security that meant he was there in five minutes.

Both Kyle and Andy stayed with Aimee in the kitchen while Horatio took the overnight bags to the car and started the car. Kyle held Aimee's hand as she weathered another contraction.

"Hey. Look at me, it's all right._ Breathe_. You can do it." He said when he saw Aimee holding her breath. "That's it."

* * *

At the hospital, once checked in and examined Aimee was pronounced six centimeters dilated.

"It won't be long, you two," the doctor said, snapping off her gloves. "I'll be back with you guys in a few minutes. At this rate, we'll have this baby before six. Do you want me to update your son?"

Horatio nodded, trying to focus on Aimee who was laying on her side in the bed.

"I love you. You're all right," he said, wiping the mix of sweat and tears from her face and forehead. He kissed the hand that griped onto his. "You're doing great. This will be over soon. I promise. Our baby's coming. Just hold on, honey."

Her contractions were barely giving her a break. Horatio knew it wasn't going to be much longer.

"_Oh my god! Make it stop! I can't do it! I can't!_" She screamed, starting to thrash around. Horatio gently stopped her.

"Aimee, look at me," Horatio said calmly, taking her face into his hands. "You have to stay calm. Focus on me. You have to breathe, for both of you. We'll do it together." He helped his wife pant and blow through the pain. Deep breathing didn't help anymore. "It hurts, I know. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He meant it. He hoped his wife didn't see the tears of empathy in his eyes.

Being told to stay in the hall Kyle was even more excited. He also felt bad for Aimee; he heard her cries, then those cries mixed with counting, Aimee being encouraged to push by his dad and the doctor. Kyle would have laughed if he was there at that point when Horatio was coaching Aimee while she was pushing, Trying to soothe her tears, he said "you're so beautiful, You're doing it, my brave strong girl."

"Just-_shut up!_ It's your voice that helped put me here!"

Horatio suppressed a chuckle but didn't "shut up," continuing to coach her through she pushed with all her might. Whatever it was about about his voice Aimee found it sexy.

Less than five minutes later the delivery room was in a whirlwind. Horatio tried to remain steady seeing the top of his new son's head as the baby was just beginning to crown. The doctor told him to "glove up" and told the nurse to bring Kyle in. When the nurse asked "are you sure about that?" who gave her a death glare more between the doctor, Horatio or Aimee, was questionable.

Kyle rushed to his mother's side when he entered the room. He smiled to himself hearing Aimee say "_oh fuck off!_" when his dad told her she was a "rockstar," doing so well and he could see their baby's head, it would all be over in just a few more minutes. The bed was positioned so she was sitting fully upright. He wasn't going to stand and watch like a spectator. Just as Alexx said, he didn't notice his father's wife was only wearing a bra. He took Aimee's hand. He kissed the top of her head, placed his other hand on the back of her neck and said "I love you, mom. You got this! C'mon, let's meet this baby."

With encouragement from only Horatio, three minutes, a few yells and very hard squeezes on Kyle's hand from Aimee later, Hunter Caine took his first breath. His mother, father and brother dissolved into tears as Hunter was laid on his mother's chest.

"I hear the honors are yours," a nurse said, handing Kyle a pair of scissors and showing him where to cut the cord.

"Go with him," Aimee said to Kyle with a smile when a nurse took the baby to be weighed, measured and diapered.

Horatio came her side and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much. You were incredible. I'm so, so proud of you."

"I love you, too. Go over and see him. I'm sorry about your rib cage. I didn't mean to get you that hard," she said referring to the way she had woken him earlier.

"Oh hush," he said, kissing her again, smiling.

Horatio hugged Kyle, both standing at the scale. Hunter Lucas Caine weighed eight pounds one ounce. "He looks like you," he said.

"That means we look like you," Kyle replied, returning the hug.

The two looked on at the new family member now resting on Aimee's chest. The same nurse looked on, annoyed as both father and brother continually caressed and kissed the newborn as he bonded with his mother. They would get to hold Hunter after he lay on his mother's chest for a half hour. That didn't mean they had to wait that long to touch and love him.

The entire labor at the hospital was just shy of forty-five minutes.

* * *

The four were home before lunchtime. Aimee didn't want to stay in the hospital if she didn't need to. She would rest better in her own bed. There were two people who would make sure she did just that. Uncle Andy got to see the new addition because he was babysitting but not even the grandparents were coming over yet. They were spending the first day getting settled in.

"They're home, already? Calleigh said, scrolling through the pictures on her phone (that everyone had). "Wow."

"H said it was a fast delivery. They only had to stay long enough to see if the baby was eating okay," Eric said. "He said Kyle was a champ in the room."

"That doesn't surprise me," Alexx said. "The little ones look pretty smitten with the baby, too."

Eric said he hoped that lasted. Aimee's parents must be peeved they can't visit yet but I can see H and Aimee's reasoning, he said.


	10. Party of 6

**_Chapter Ten_**

After a lunch of meatloaf and mashed potatoes with gravy and oven barbequed chicken breasts—sent over by Kyle's boss with a note telling him he had four day weekend, in addition to having today off like he asked for—Aimee slept. Horatio moved the bassinet from their bedroom to the living room so she wouldn't be disturbed. Not that Hunter would be there much. He let Rachel and Cheyenna watch more Disney Plus while he held and cooed over his new little boy. Kyle had gone out to his apartment for a nap. Aimee was lucky enough to avoid tearing during the fast delivery but she was indeed sore. Horatio had to convince her to take two extra strength Advil before she lay down so she could sleep better. It had been quite a day so far.

Hunter had his eyes, Horatio noticed. His hair was lighter than his sisters' but not red or blond yet anyway. Those blue eyes stared up at him, Hunter making the sweetest newborn noises. He really did look a lot like Kyle. Eight pounds was lighter in his arms than expected.

"You're such a beautiful boy," he told Hunter, giving the baby an Eskimo kiss. "You certainly wanted to get here, huh? Mommy was such a trooper." The third time around the delivery was as emotional for him and Aimee. Having Kyle present added to the emotion. All were grateful for the very quick delivery but it was intense. No wonder Aimee was exhausted.

Cheyenna wandered over to the sofa, climbing up next to her dad. She peered at her baby brother. "How come he's wearing mittens, daddy? It's not cold."

Smiling, Horatio explained tiny baby fingernails.

"Are nana and poppy comin' over to see Hunter tomorrow?" Rachel asked from in front of the television. "And is mama okay?"

Horatio's in-laws were coming over the next day. Admittedly Lacy was a terrible baby hog. Trey wasn't much better. Their visit would be short like everyone else's. His parents were selfish and keeping the newborn to themselves (and his siblings) for the first few weeks. Not even Andy had held Hunter yet. "mama's fine, sweetheart. She's just tired," he reassured Rachel. "She'll be up for dinner."

How Rachel started calling Aimee "mama" instead of "mommy" like her sister was something she picked up listening to Calleigh. It was a southern thing, Horatio were told. The children's godparents were going to be parents whenever they decided to stop delaying it. There wasn't any "perfect time."

Leaving out the intimate ones, like Hunter naked on the scale and Aimee with the baby on her bare chest Kyle had posted some photos on his facebook page. All he could do was post a laughing emoji and a "Yep! Cut the cord and everything! There was nothing to my part! It was so cool " at his friends' comments of "omg! You were there?"

After this, Kyle started searching the web for something very specific. "Adult adoption." It was time to Julia Elbery's name off his birth certificate. He, his father and Aimee had started this discussion when it was just the three of them (and Aimee was pregnant with Rachel). Now that Julia had ruined every chance of reuniting with him he wanted Aimee's and his mother-son relationship official. He wasn't going to bring this up right now with Hunter just born. When things settled down, as much as they would get anyway, he would have a private talk with his parents. And show them the forms currently coming from his printer.

* * *

It could have been post-pregnancy hormones but Aimee wished her parents would go home already. They had been at her home a half hour. Her mother had Hunter in her arms the whole time.

_Give me back my baby boy!_ She thought. She didn't the feeling with Horatio, Kyle or Chyenna or Rachel, as little they were, holding Hunter for more than ten minutes. Her mother got an extra few minutes to change a dirty diaper. Nobody minded that. Much to his wife's disappointment Trey told his wife they "really should get going" then. Aimee didn't tell them to stay.

"You should have asked to hold the baby first. That's all I'm saying," Trey told his wife. "You just swooped and took Hunter from her arms when you walked in. That was probably why she looked upset. The baby's been out of the womb less than 24 hours!" Trey had seen the tears in his daughter's eyes. He only held his grandson for a moment or two before giving him back to Aimee. "His dad and siblings holding him aren't the same thing."

That was just rude. Even if she were excited, Kyle thought about how Lacy behaved. She had done the same with both Rachel and Cheyenna but they had been in a bassinet. You didn't take a newborn out of their mom's arms without asking no matter who you were!

"Are you all right?" Horatio asked, touching her shoulder.

"I'm good," she said. "Just-no more visitors today."

"That was what I was thinking," he said, kissing her temple.

* * *

Kyle couldn't wait anymore. His little brother was five days old. He and his sisters were in bed, for now. He had asked his father "do you think Aimee would adopt me?" Showing him the papers first.

"She would, son," he said. "But you would have to ask her. Bring tissues though."

Aimee wanted to adopt Kyle the day she and Horatio married. But they all knew Julia wouldn't consent to such a thing. Now her consent wasn't required. When Kyle showed her the papers she hugged him.

"I've thought about this since your eighteenth birthday. But I didn't want to feel like I was pressuring you into anything. _Yes, I'll adopt you!"_ She said.


	11. Hello from NYC

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Consent wasn't required but Kyle was required to notify Julia about the adoption hearing. He begrudgingly did so by registered mail.

Julia threw a fit in a prominent lawyer's office after being told she could do nothing to stop proceeding and when the lawyer strongly advised her not to show up there. Enough that security was alerted. There she dropped another bombshell. Before Horatio, known as "John Waldon" to her, left without a trace Julia knew she was pregnant. She didn't plan on telling "John" because she didn't him involved with the baby or have any say in the baby's upbringing. Getting someone pregnant while undercover would have consequences for his career but that was something Horatio would have been willing to take for a child. Julia planned a "disappearing act" for two weeks after "John Waldon" happened to vanish. In reality the case hsd taken a turn and he was pulled from the field without warning.

In a short, crude letter written by Julia, addressed to both Horatio and Kyle delivered in the same route, she informed them both of this. It had the opposite of the desired effect. It alleviated any remaining guilt Horatio had. Any resentment Kyle would have had towards his father, had there been any left. The blame for their missed years was squarely on Julia. The best revenge was to live their lives. With his dad, soon-to-be adoptive mom and bsby siblings Kyle had found what he didn't know he was looking for his whole life.

A family.

That couldn't be bought. And if it couldn't be bought, Julia wasn't giving it. It was a shame it was going to take up to two months to complete the adoption process.

* * *

One unexpected visitor came to the Caine home to meet Hunter. All the way from New York City. Mac Taylor was in Miami for the forensics conference. Informed of the reason for Horatio's absence, Mac knew there had to be a very good one, he dropped by with a baby gift and coloring books for the girls.

"I didn't know what you liked," he teased Kyle, who answered the door.

"I'll try to control my jealousy," Kyle laughed. "You're lucky I'm headed to work."

Aimee and Rachel were out for brunch before she dropped the little girl off at preschool. Trying to balance life with three children under five years old—and an adult sibling, was whole new level of draining. Finding individual quality time each girl was even harder. Hence the mommy and me brunch for Rachel today. Yet the couple was able to find enjoyment in it that some on the outside over looked.

Cheyenna chatted with the visitor from New York City. She didn't remember meeting him when she was an infant.

"I'm two years old now," she said, holding up two fingers. "Hunter is dis many days old," she said, holding up all her fingers.

"You're very smart," Mac told her.

Horatio entered the living room with Hunter.

"Oh, look at you," he said, looking at the baby boy.

"You wanna hold him? I'm sure you didn't come all the way from the big apple not to," Horatio said.

Mac Taylor was good with babies, and his counterpart was correct. He did come to hold the baby. Cheyenna didn't care about the shift in attention unless it involved food.

"When are we gonna have lunch, daddy? I'm hungry."

Horatio looked at the clock, he forget the time. It was past noon.

"You want lunch? C'mon. Just don't tell mommy I forget," Horatio told her.

Mac laughed.

"Come on, Mr. Mac," Cheyenna said.

Aimee came home in time to see Mac. Cheyenna was still eating her late lunch of vegetable beef soup and toast. The toddler's tastes were simple, feeding a child canned soup had yet to be a crime.

"Every time I visit there is another addition here," he said.

Hunter was still content in Mac's arms.

Aimee laughed. "My children have you won over yet?"

Mac joked if he had bought his new wife to Florida he might be a father soon, too. "She couldn't come with me but we're going to try to come down here if we ever get time off together."


	12. Hunter and Daddy Time

**_Chapter Twelve_**

Children behaving in a restaurant without a kids' menu or play area was rare so Aimee learned today. The fact that her four-year-old daughter could sit, wait and then share a rotisserie chicken dinner with her mom (to compensate for no kids' menu) without once fussing actually got them stares. Aimee guessed the other patrons were waiting for the opposite. Rachel even ate her vegetables. To be fair Cheyenna could do this as well even if she was just two. Bringing a toy along helped but that could be forgiven at her age. The challenge would be adding an infant to a family dinner out. They weren't ready for that yet.

"So the only thing you can't do is change half of your DNA. But wouldn't Aimee have to have been pregnant at 11 years old to be your mom?"

"Yes," Kyle told Haley. "But since I am not longer a minor the number of years doesn't matter. If I was still a child, there would have to be at least 18 years between her and I."

Haley said she couldn't imagine how angry he and his father must have been to find out they were intentionally deprived of a relationship for all those years. Kyle didn't deny that. Even if he did wonder what his childhood would been like if his dad had raised him from day one, the past couldn't be changed. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Put it this way, I never thought I'd say I was glad I was a troubled kid. I wouldn't found dad or the truth otherwise."

"And what's her name, Julia, can't do anything to stop you from being adopted?"

"Not a damn thing. It feels good to get back at her in this way. Still it's not the reason I want this but a bonus."

The topic of conversation was a rather personal one but a diversion from the emotion of having to euthanize three sick dogs and a cat rescued from an animal hoarding situation.

"Do your sisters understand the adoption thing? Do they realize you have a different biological mother?"

"I think Rachel does," he said thoughtfully. "But she has never asked who she is or why I don't see her. I think she only gets the notion because I had to come from somewhere and Dad only met mom five years ago. All she and Cheyenna know is that we're doing the court hearing so the world knows Aimee is my mom too. That, and after there will be a party with cake," he laughed. "Priorities, ya know?"

The family court had printouts of the entire history of Kyle and Julia's text exchanges, prior to his number being changed. It wasn't endearing her to the judge. Julia didn't deny she sent such messages, either. Strike two.

* * *

Hunter Caine was a laid back baby even if he wasn't a good sleeper. Another trait from his dad. Sleep and Aimee were buddies. Their relationship sadly interrupted when she had children. Nights were Hunter and dad's bonding time. He and Hunter would "chat" in the living room. A lot of things could keep Horatio awake at night, like the case of a murdered ninety-something year old man murdered in his own home. A crime that occurred a day before Hunter arrived. A case that so far yielded no motives or suspects. Or the excitement of the upcoming hearing in which his wife was going to adopt his son.

"You're not even two weeks old, what do you have keeping you awake?" He asked Hunter, as if he would answer. He wasn't hungry having being fed and had a frsh diaper. The baby boy stared back at him. Horatio smiled. "Okay. How about this one? You figured out that it's one of the times you get Dad all to yourself? Is that it, huh?"

The baby cooed.

"Smart boy you are," he said kissing the baby's head. "But you have to sleep, buddy."

Hunter fell asleep on his dad's chest, his head directly over his father's heart. Horatio enjoyed a few more moments holding the baby before heading back to bed.

"Our son lawyer up on you? I heard you talking," Aimee murmured as her husband got back into bed.

Horatio laughed, kissing his wife. "Nope. I got a confession. I think we can make a deal though."


	13. You are My Mother

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

True to form all Cheyenna and Rachel Caine thought was the party at the house afterwards. Hunter slept. Before the hearing Lacy and Trey hugged Kyle telling him they loved him.

"You're our grandson, you were since we met you. I hope we made you feel that way," Lacy said, hugging him.

This didn't do much for a young man trying to contain his emotions. Kyle nodded.

"You did," he said. "You did."

The hearing was brief yet filled with so much emotion. Relief being one of them. The last time Kyle and Horatio had been this emotional was when he was fifteen. When a judge formally granted custody of him to Horatio and hyphenated his last name. Aimee, Horatio and Kyle affirmed to the judge they knew what the adoption meant and agreed to it. The judge signed the adoption decree and issued Kyle his new birth certificate.

Then there were pictures. Lots of pictures.

"Can we go now?" Rachel said.

Rachel wasn't a dress fan. She was looking forward to taking hers off And the cake and balloons was waiting at home. The sisters were balloon ball pros.

* * *

"This is for you, Kyle," Rachel said handing her big brother a drawing of a family portrait. "Cheyenna helped me."

"Thank you, Rachel," he said, hugging her. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the picture. The figure that was supposed to be him looked to have an object in his hands.

Rachel explained it was the paper that the judge gave Kyle today "that says you're mama's too."

Her innocence was adorable. Kyle told his sister he was going to put the picture in his locker at work.

Out on the back patio Horatio was chatting with Frank and Ryan. Speed had been cornered by Cheyenna to play balloon ball. Eric was playing with Hunter on the play mat in the living room. When Aimee remarked how good Eric was with babies Calleigh said she hoped so.

"Why?" Aimee said, suspicious. Calleigh couldn't be pregnant. She was drinking champagne earlier.

I'm not pregnant, Calleigh said immediately. But she and Eric were thinking about trying for a baby. "As my boss pointed out there's no perfect time. And well, Eric snd myself put things on hold long enough."

"Wise boss," Aimee smiled.

"Yeah. But somehow I doubt we will get to his number."

"Never say never, Calleigh. Truthfully I never thought I'd have three children. But here I am," she said.

The party started to wind down. Ryan and Frank were the last ones to wrangled in by the girls to play with the balloons. The sugar rush was slowly wearing off. Aimee enjoyed eggrolls and beef fried noodles before there was none left. The girls crashed in the sofa together right around the time she finished. Hunter was about sick of the crowd and hungry too.

"I got him anyway." Kyle said, taking the baby bottle from Horatio. "And leave that pizza out. I am not done with it."

It didn't make any sense to wake the girls to get them eat something other than cake. A late non-cake snack would be served before bedtime. They put the girls in their pajamas and waited to see if they woke. Maybe they won't and they would eat more breakfast.

"Today was the best," Kyle said, bidding his parents good night.

It definitely was, Horatio said. Perhaps everyone could forget about Julia Elbery. Tomorrow it be back to the daily grind. But finally Horatio would solve the case that was haunting him for years.


	14. What we do after work

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_I recommend reading Horatio's Baby for background on this chapter._

Nearly five years ago-when Aimee had just found she was pregnant with Rachel and before his kidnapping ordeal-Horatio and the team encountered a case that shocked them all and was still unsolved.

_A population activist named Carson Dane was in town for a week long speaking engagement. He may have had his followers and firm believers but a portion of the public hated him. Even protecting outside his events, many going as far as to challenge him during his talks. His core point was there was too people on earth. That anyone who procreated, even once should be jailed and castrated._

_Following his second speaking engagement, the Sullivans, a young family with three young children and who were expecting twins had been found in their partially burned, smoke-filled home. Both the parents had argued with the activist earlier that night. The father and two of the children were pronounced dead on the scene. Not from the fire but from gunshot wounds, the fire and smoke inhalation being a contributor in their deaths. Firefighters on the scene at the time said there wasn't much to the fire, but the smoke was as thick as pea soup. The mother and other child initially survived the fire. The mother would lose her unborn twins who were twenty weeks gestation and expired two days later without ever regaining consciousness._

_The surviving child, just two years old at the time, would suffer severe brain damage and die a year later in a nursing home from complications from a lung infection. In the months following the deaths, the activist would refer the family during his speeches saying if "the children hadn't been bought here" by their parents, they wouldn't have had to suffer this fate. They were victims. The parents were not. The parents had "received just punishment." It took a lawsuit and gag order to silence him about the tragedy. But watching recordings made by people who went to the event for curiosity sake he seemed to know details only the killer could. The clothing each child wore, the layout of each room of the bungalow. That was not enough to convict, the courts said. With an eyewitness, they needed the gun._

Now they had it.

The weapon was seized from a robber who had broken in the residence owned and used by Carson Dane when he was in Miami. As procedure it was tested to find out if the gun was involved in any other crimes. Calleigh couldn't believe the results when she saw them. She was at the scene of those murders. The images of those children dead in their beds stuck with her too. Everyone on the team would love to put the handcuffs on this piece of shit. But Frank was going to get the honor. Just because no one else was sure they control themselves if they got their hands on Carson.

Carson was currently in New York City. A warrant for his arrest was issued. Five counts of first degree murder and one count of arson. Horatio debated calling the NYPD and Mac Taylor. However he found out Carson was on a plane back to Miami.

Horatio and Frank would meet him at the airport.

The smirk fell from Carson Dane's face when he was told they found the murder weapon that killed the Sullivan Family. The gun had been registered to Carson's late mother.

"The bad news is your home has been burglarized. But the worst news for you is the burglar found the gun you used to kill the Sullivans," Horatio said.

Cameron asked for a lawyer.

Horatio didn't need him to talk. The evidence did that for him.

Everyone else went out for celebratory drinks. Horatio got home in time to tuck his children into bed. Eric and Calleigh went home for baby-making sex.


	15. Strike!

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

"So, pop and Andy said I bowl way better than you," Kyle said.

"Oh really?" Horatio raised his eyebrows. "You've been lied to, I'm afraid."

Kyle had joined a bowling league with his new grandfather and uncle. Being it was just once a week Kyle was hoping his work schedule would co-operate more often than not. A bowling alley was where he was first introduced to the woman who was now his mom. It was something they all did together when they had the fare chance. Aimee hadn't actually bowled with everyone since she was four months pregnant with Hunter. He wasn't coming along on the family's next bowling trip. Hopefully he would love the sport as much as his sisters did. Both girls were very good bowlers for their ages.

Alexx offered to babysit Hunter when the family's free night was the same as her parents' salsa dancing classes.

I think it's great you all are getting out together, she said. Even if Hunter doesn't go. He is too young to enjoy it. But I haven't seen my little man in a few weeks. Horatio laughed and said he was sure that Hunter was looking forward to seeing her too.

The family combined dinner—hotdogs and fries—with their outing. After eating at the Alley diner Aimee, Horatio and Kyle started jeering each other getting ready for their game. The girls giggled.

* * *

Horatio wasn't a bad bowler But he wasn't as good as he bragged either.

Four-year-old Rachel's score was ten points higher than her father's. Horatio blamed the lack of practice, Kyle and Aimee tied. For a two-year-old Cheyenna did pretty well.

"You knew I was paying for this either way, didn't you?" Horatio teased his wife, buying everyone ice cream as his "loser" prize.

Aimee shrugged. "No. But I knew I wasn't."

The first thing Rachel said when she got through the front door was "I beat daddy's score!"

Kyle smirked, knowing his father wouldn't tell his first little girl he would get back at her, the way he would him.

Sounds like you guys had fun, Alexx said. "Hunter was an angel. He's been asleep for the past two hours. I just checked on him."

"Can we do that more, mama? Even if Hunter can't come?" Rachel asked while being tucked in. Cheyenna was already asleep in the bed next to her. "That was fun!"

"We're going to try, pumpkin," Aimee said. She enjoyed the evening too. "Do you want daddy and Kyle to come and say goodnight to you?"

Rachel nodded.


	16. An Announcement

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

"So, pop and Andy said I bowl way better than you," Kyle said.

"Oh really?" Horatio raised his eyebrows. "You've been lied to, I'm afraid."

Kyle had joined a bowling league with his new grandfather and uncle. Being it was just once a week Kyle was hoping his work schedule would co-operate more often than not. A bowling alley was where he was first introduced to the woman who was now his mom. It was something they all did together when they had the fare chance. Aimee hadn't actually bowled with everyone since she was four months pregnant with Hunter. He wasn't coming along on the family's next bowling trip. Hopefully he would love the sport as much as his sisters did. Both girls were very good bowlers for their ages.

Alexx offered to babysit Hunter when the family's free night was the same as her parents' salsa dancing classes.

I think it's great you all are getting out together, she said. Even if Hunter doesn't go. He is too young to enjoy it. But I haven't seen my little man in a few weeks. Horatio laughed and said he was sure that Hunter was looking forward to seeing her too.

The family combined dinner—hotdogs and fries—with their outing. After eating at the Alley diner Aimee, Horatio and Kyle started jeering each other getting ready for their game. The girls giggled.

* * *

Horatio wasn't a bad bowler But he wasn't as good as he bragged either.

Four-year-old Rachel's score was ten points higher than her father's. Horatio blamed the lack of practice, Kyle and Aimee tied. For a two-year-old Cheyenna did pretty well.

"You knew I was paying for this either way, didn't you?" Horatio teased his wife, buying everyone ice cream as his "loser" prize.

Aimee shrugged. "No. But I knew I wasn't."

The first thing Rachel said when she got through the front door was "I beat daddy's score!"

Kyle smirked, knowing his father wouldn't tell his first little girl he would get back at her, the way he would him.

Sounds like you guys had fun, Alexx said. "Hunter was an angel. He's been asleep for the past two hours. I just checked on him."

"Can we do that more, mama? Even if Hunter can't come?" Rachel asked while being tucked in. Cheyenna was already asleep in the bed next to her. "That was fun!"

"We're going to try, pumpkin," Aimee said. She enjoyed the evening too. "Do you want daddy and Kyle to come and say goodnight to you?"

Rachel nodded.


	17. A New Experience

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

In Aimee's defense she had told Calleigh Duquesne that her labor with Hunter had went from "zero to one thousand" pain and intensity wise and she "wanted to die" during it, just days after giving birth to the now five-month-old. It was a bad time to ask. But Calleigh had asked. Aimee was still sore and exhausted and she had blurted it out. Now Aimee was trying to make up for the other woman's childbirth anxiety by saying there was no shame in having a medicated birth no matter anyone said. Including Eric's mother. Aimee also reminded her she hadn't had natural childbirth by choice either time. She also told Calleigh in her own experience, her doctor and one of the two nurses were great. Horatio and Kyle had been exceptional but Calleigh wouldn't have _them_ in her delivery room.

Aimee had no doubt Eric would be great through it well with Calleigh too. He already told his mother mind her own business in regards to the birth of their twins. His mother wasn't getting in the delivery room, period. Medicated or natural birth was Calleigh's choice and no, his wife wasn't going to breastfeed. Deal with it, he told her. Besides the medical staff the birth was time for him and Calleigh to share. Eric's mother had seen all her other grandchildren be born so the older woman couldn't say she were "robbed" of that experience. When "the only son" card was pulled Eric still didn't bat an eye. It was a lame argument. At 18 weeks along the couple now were thrilled to find out they were going to have two boys. That was certain. The doctor was half as sure the babies would be identical but DNA tests after birth would be needed to confirm this. That was smallest detail when it came to their joy.

Twins were a whole different story than having a preschooler, toddler and an infant. Aimee couldn't give Calleigh any advice in that area. Neither did she have ideas on what Calleigh and Eric could do about childcare sixteen months from now. Aimee had a hard enough time leaving her kids with anyone other than family for a few hours when she was forced into "adult time."

And Rachel and Cheyenna could talk. The thought of daycare put a shiver down her spine. If they hired a babysitter, their home would have to be wired with cameras they could watch live, first. Tomorrow afternoon and for three months during the week she was going to an elementary school to give a class lessons in sign language. A non-verbal student would be joining their class next semester. The administration wanted the girl to be able to make friends and communicate with classmates without the constant presence of an adult. It was a free lance job with one-hundred dollars an hour pay because the number of children involved. It would have been foolish of her not to take it when a parent from Rachel's preschool suggested her to the school. Even if she didn't need the money. Jobs like this how she was able to live comfortably in a safe part of the city, roommate-free before she moved in with Horatio.

* * *

"So, what part is freaking you out?" Kyle said sitting on his parents' bed, Hunter, who had discovered his toes, in his lap. "Teaching eight ten-year-olds the basics of ASL or leaving these kids?"

Okay. She wasn't going to even bother to argue that she wasn't freaking out. Aimee sighed.

"I don't know really. I never really worked with children and children are different now from when I was ten."

"Yeah. But didn't these kids volunteer, cause they wanna learn? They're not being forced to, so they'll listen most likely," Kyle said.

"True—"

"And you said the principal and a teacher will be there to see what else they can pick up in addition to what they're learning in their required classes. You won't have to rein them in if they get out of line. So as long as you don't teach 'em anything they can't say in school you should be fine."

Aimee turned around. "How in the world did you get so wise?"

"Live here long enough and something has to sink in," her son smiled, giving her a hug, squishing Hunter in the middle.

When she asked Kyle if he had any other advice, he said with a laugh "enjoy the money. It's not bad for a few hours work."

The group was much more well-behaved and eager than Aimee thought. She had given herself a headache over nothing. The six girls and two boys were very polite. They didn't believe she had a twenty-one son. Though she didn't show them any, they asked her if she had any photos of all her children. One boy asked her if she taught her baby sign language. The time went faster than she expected. Kyle had been right. Perhaps she'd use some of her money and buy him a present.


	18. The Fear of a Father

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

_Dating sucked_.

Kyle didn't know why he bothered. Either he was such an amazing, doting big brother that a girl was anxious to get him into a committed relationship, co-habitation and fatherhood or it was "you should really try and give your mother another chance. You shouldn't love your stepmother more than her."

_Fuck off_.

The upside of his garage bachelor pad that had just a small bedroom, full bathroom and combination kitchen, dining room and living room was that no date ever wanted to stay there. In fact dates looked at the place with utter horror.

_Good_. It was _his_ space.

Then there was the coldest thing he was told which ended any date immediately.

"Stop being such a _daddy's boy!_ You're a grown-ass man. But when it comes to spending time with your _daddy_, you're like a five-year-old!"

That sounded just like…_Julia_.

Kyle didn't get as much "guys time" with his dad as people thought. He and Horatio valued all their moments. It was a priority for the young man. Yes, he was a _daddy's boy_ and proud of it. Kyle never missed a chance to tell his dad he loved him, a gesture that went both ways. He didn't care if that was a turn-off to dates. Again they didn't understand what he had been through. It had taken him a long time to find his _daddy_. It was called making up for lost time.

He dare not tell any woman that sometimes when he and his dad watched movies together in the garage abode after the little ones were settled, Kyle would fall asleep on daddy's shoulder. Dad would let him sleep for a while, enjoying the moment even if his boy was a grown man, before waking Kyle and making sure he went to bed. Yes, _daddy_ would adjust his covers, turn off his bedside light and kiss his brow on these evenings. Again it was making up for lost time, lost moments.

* * *

Horatio thought he was going to have a heart attack. The brochures on the table were for the military. It was a noble profession but a dangerous one, especially in present times.

_Was Kyle enlisting? Why hadn't he said something? Was this about paying for school? They had talked about that._ He was doing that. Horatio wouldn't have tried to stop him from enlisting but the constant worry would kill him. _Then him being so far away._ Horatio's racing thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He jumped.

"_Whoa!_ Calm down. It's just me," his wife said. "You all right? Did something happen?"

He hadn't heard Aimee enter the room.

"What's this?" He asked.

"You can calm down. Kyle is not enlisting," she said.

"Good," Horatio said, finally exhaling.

Kyle was out bowling with his grandfather and uncle. He had gotten the brochures at work because they were being passed out by a pet owner. He thought it was easier just to take them and not argue. The explanation sounded like his son's logic. Kyle told his mother he thought just paying for school was the wrong reason to go in the army. Now that Horatio was calmed down he could eat his dinner. Rachel wanted to entertain him later with a new song she learned at preschool after. She was going to duet with her sister. Hunter was going to join the audience.


	19. Silent I Love You's

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

_You almost killed your dad this evening_.

Even if Aimee were just joking. Kyle felt guilty.

He didn't think that his dad would have such a strong reaction to the thought of him joining the military-or jump to that conclusion so fast. If Kyle was going to do that, his parents wouldn't have found out this way. In fact he had meant to throw out the brochures but forgot in his rush to get to the bowling alley. Yet that intense reaction was a sign of his father's love and desire to protect him, not just his young siblings. Still Kyle was shocked his father would panic like that. He had never seen him lose his cool.

The young man saw his dad in Hunter's nursery sitting in the rocker. His baby brother putting a particularly valiant fight against sleep. "Hey," he said, taking a seat in the armchair in the room.

"Hi. How'd you do tonight?" Horatio asked.

"Better than Andy. Not as good as Pop," Kyle said. "Mom told me about earlier. I didn't mean to freak you out."

His father smiled. "Don't worry about it, son."

That was all that needed to be said. Both knew how each other felt.

* * *

"Stop that," Horatio told his wife softly, lifting her chin up with his finger.

The two were in the shower together. Horatio didn't like that Aimee were uncomfortable with her body after giving birth. She had lost any weight she had gained, which wasn't much after Hunter was born. But this time she was left with stretch marks, even if they were "barely there" compared pictures she saw online. Yes, they had faded since giving both but they were still there. The suggested cream was working but Aimee still wished it would work faster.

"I know you don't see them, or care, but I do," she said, kissing her husband. Not that she wasn't proud to have carried and given birth to three children, they were worth any marks.

"No, I don't see them. I see the love of my life who gave me three beautiful children and loved a boy who wasn't her own when she didn't have to."

Tears mixed with the water from the shower, ran down Aimrr's cheeks. Horatio kissed her again.

_How was she so lucky to get a man like this?_


	20. Memories EDITED

**Memories**

_Nice to meet you_

Horatio was nervous about how his son would react to the news he had met a woman he hoped to have a serious relationship with. The two had bonded well for only knowing each other for a year but the relationship was still new. Horatio had told Kyle about changing a flat tire for a young on the way home from work. He was late that evening. Kyle had noticed a change in his father's demeanor when he spoke about the woman. There was something about this woman that intrigued his father even if his father didn't know what it was himself, the boy thought. Horatio initially didn't tell his son about the string of dates he had been on with this woman since he saw her for the second time by chance. Horatio had gone on these dates while Kyle was doing his GED classes in night school.

When Kyle's response was to ask more about her, not say he didn't like his father dating, Horatio was relieved. He assured his son he wouldn't be spending any less time with him but he really wanted the two to meet.

"Her name is Aimee. She's an ASL interpreter," he told Kyle.

"You're hesitating," Kyle replied. "What might I _not_ like about her?"

"Um…she's a bit younger than me."

"Is she my age or somethin'?"

"God, no!" Horatio shook his head. "What do you think I am?"

"So… how young is 'younger'?"

"Twenty-six."

"That's it? You made it sound like she was a kid! But that's a sweet catch for your age, dad," Kyle teased.

Kyle heard that Aimee knew about him from the second time she met his father. When they had started to date the first thing Aimee told his father was if Horatio ever put her before his son, their relationship would cease immediately. To Kyle that said a lot about the type of person this Aimee was. Regardless of how or when Kyle had met his dad, he thought his father deserved to have someone in his life. Horatio thought Aimee and his son would get along. But how fast they hit it off the first night was beyond anything he hoped for.

_We have more in common than you think_

Over a month later Kyle was having a difficult day after more rejecting texts and calls from Julia. His therapist wasn't available to talk. Aimee was over at the house. Horatio was on his way home. She knew his life story so Aimee wasn't angry when he shook off her attempts to console him, telling her "_leave me alone! You don't know how I feel!_"

"I wasn't in the system. But I know how you feel, Kyle," she told him gently. "More than you think." Aimee then told him all about her own childhood before she and her brother went to live with the aunt and uncle who would eventually adopt them. She had to go through a lot to find her true family the way Kyle had to find his father.

"Okay," Kyle said, processing things slowly. "You do know. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Aimee. It's not you. You're not gonna break up with dad, are you?"

"What? No!" Aimee replied. "Relationships aren't perfect, Kyle. I wouldn't leave your dad 'cause you and I had a tough moment."

"Good. Because my dad really likes you. He laughs so much with you. I like it when you're here, too."

This moment was the first time the two embraced. It lasted minutes.

All this took place before Horatio arrived home. He had no idea the two shared this defining moment until after dinner. In hindsight, Horatio was glad he hadn't been home. He would've intervened, that would have prevented the deep exchange his son and girlfriend had.

_I realize this story is long but I am enjoying writing it. I'm gonna keep it up till I run out of ideas. Thank you to my readers!_


	21. More Memories

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

_**Memories**_: _Aimee's P.O.V_.

_Slow down_.

Her family and friends all told her moving in with her boyfriend and his teenage son so soon was a bad idea. If it was, she was willing to make that mistake. Nevertheless her brother and father helped her move her things into Horatio and Kyle's home. The boy was particularly glad to see her. Maybe it was soon but the trio were confident things would work out. Horatio couldn't help the hours he worked. Kyle knew that. With Aimee living with them Kyle would come home to an empty house less often. Living with someone was the best way of getting to know them. Aimee was looking forward to getting to know Kyle more. In the seven months since the three met three of their lives had meshed well. It wasn't an open discussion with Kyle but she and Horatio wanted to have children, maybe sooner than later. Kyle no doubt overheard their conversations on this matter. He never bought up the subject; not that his opinion would change any family plans.

Horatio didn't know when he was going to get home tonight. Finally after two days all of her stuff had been unpacked. Waiting for the pork chops to be done for dinner Kyle was teaching Aimee how to play chess. Something she had never got the hang of despite her father being very good at it. Kyle was a more patient teacher than her brother was.

"Wouldn't you rather be out with your friends?" She asked. Kyle had made some friends about his age from his GED classes.

Kyle shrugged. "Not really. Most of 'em still got the taste for _mischief_ at this hour. I really want to stay away from that. Juvie isn't all the fun they crack it up to be. One stint was enough." He was too shy to say right now _"and I rather be here with you."_

With dinner eaten and still no Horatio, Kyle went to his room to play video games. He really liked having Aimee around. It was nice to have someone around to talk to who wanted to get to know him but didn't ask a lot of questions about his childhood or his past delinquency.

Or judge him on it.

* * *

_She said yes! **Kyle's P.O.V.**_

His father and Aimee's one year anniversary was yesterday. He stayed at Eric's to give the couple privacy. He didn't want to hear or see anything they had planned. His father was planning to propose to Aimee. Kyle hadn't seen the ring but a few days ago his dad had asked him if he had his blessing. The answer was yes. Both father and son had their fingers crossed Aimee would accept his proposal.

The ring on Aimee's finger confirmed at least one thing that took place the night before. His dad was home but Aimee were on her way out to a conference. She smiled when she told him, yes, that was what he thought it was. She and his father were getting married.

"I'm going to be late," she told him, meeting him aa the door and kissing his cheek. "We'll talk about it this evening, okay?" She said. "I love you."

"'Love you, too," he said. He couldn't help noticing Aimee didn't look like she had much sleep the previous night.


	22. Wheels Up!

**_Chapter Twenty-Two_**

Today was a big day for Rachel Caine. Her training wheels came off her bike.

"Are you ready?" Her dad asked her.

Rachel shook her head. They were starting with the driveway. Rachel was scared she would fall even though she was wearing her helmet. Parents thought elbow and knee pads were overkill, like bubble wrap for kids. Helmets were the law now even through generations had survived riding a bike without one. "I might fall," she said.

"But I'll be here," Horatio told her. He was going to make sure she didn't fall _too_ hard but his little girl had to learn to fall and get back up, as much as daddy didn't like it either. "You're tougher than you think, remember?"

Rachel nodded and started pedaling.

* * *

Calleigh and Eric were over visiting today. Inside the house Calleigh was ready to start plotting Eric's murder because she was feeling so smothered. Hunter was in his swing and Eric was playing with Cheyenna in the backyard. Aimee had made Eric change Hunter's diaper. The boy had started solid food so his godfather was even less fond of the task.

"Been there, done that three times over," Aimee told her friend, sitting on the sofa.

"How'd you _not_ kill Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"You can't say it's not sweet at times. Plus, when you get even further along you'll appreciate it."

"I know you got him fixed but you and Horatio ever think about havin' more?"

Aimee shook her head. "We're good. Unless he and I were to switch places."

Calleigh laughed. "I'm not sure any man, even Horatio could take that. He seems to be handling the bike riding well, she said gesturing to the bike riding the driveway.

Both women knew that Horatio was going to cringe if Rachel fell. But he had to learn to handle that just as Rachel did. Rachel made it through the riding lesson without falling. She even went part way down the sidewalk and back. Hopefully that would help her confidence, and her daddy's nerves.

Rachel got to pick what to have for dinner tonight as a treat. She wanted burgers on the grill and corn-on-the-cob. She was excited to tell Kyle how well she did when he got home from playing basketball.

"See? I told you you'd do good!" He said, giving her a high-five.

* * *

"Maybe, I don't want kids right now. That was chaos."

Kyle had bought a friend named Pete home this particular evening. Pete and his girlfriend were trying to get pregnant. Now Pete thought children, babies in particular, weretoo much work.

"No. That was _dinner_," Kyle said. "That was organized actually. You want chaos, stay till 7:30. Dad will be gone to work and mom will be putting those two and Hunter to bed."

His sister bickered about who got what cup. Hunter had another dirty diaper right before he ate. Aimee and Horatio Caine didn't blink. They were even laughed.

"So it's always that noisy?"

"Six people at the table eating, trying to catch up on the day isn't silent, you knpw," Kyle said. "You didn't find it fun?"

"Well, your sisters play duel with their forks was cute. They forgot the cup argument quick. Does your baby bro always get that excited about food?"

"Yes. That goop is tasty. I'll take his word for it."

"And always that happy to see you?"

"What can I say? He's my pal."


	23. Soft Touch

**_Chapter Twenty-Three_**

The body found in the trunk of a burnt out car solved one murder yet raised other questions.

The hands of the male had been far enough away from the fire because of the position to yield fingerprints. The heat wasn't hot enough to destroy his DNA. The man had no identification but whoever he was, he was a murderer. His fingerprints matched an unknown set found at the murder scene of a ninety-four year-old man manually strangled to death in his own bed six months ago, a day before Hunter's birth. The skin found underneath the old man's fingernails matched the unknown man's DNA. Finding justice for this man, or sympathy was going to be a challenge. But finding out his name would give some clues as to why the elderly man was murdered.

The current victim was dead before the fire. His throat slit, his head nearly detached from his body. Alexx's opinion was the murder weapon was a hatchet or axe. The car and the plates didn't match. Both reported stolen a year prior. Frank said he would check with auto theft but it could be another needle in a haystack.

* * *

Hunter Caine was getting his six month vaccines today. Daddy would have to have a thick skin because he was the one taking Hunter to the clinic today. Aimee was giving more ASL lessons at an elementary school today. This time for the parents of students. The student who was non-verbal, a nine-year-old named Luna hadn't started at the school yet but was being introduced to some of her future classmates.

_This is why this is a mommy job_.

Hunter's wails broke his dad's heart. "I'm sorry, buddy," he told his crying baby, kissing his head. Hunter didn't stop crying for five minutes afterwards. He fussed all the way home and nothing comforted him when he got there either. Horatio gave the baby some Tylenol and settled with him in the rocker. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night. Not even mom or Kyle could make Hunter happy. This was one of the nights neither Cheyenna or Rachel didn't like their little brother. Aimee felt bad for her baby boy's pain but poor Horatio felt guilty. Keeping him there all night while he slept wasn't a safe idea but each time Hunter woke up the only way he would fall back to sleep was on his father's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Stop feeling guilty," Aimee told him. She turned over and looked at him. "Someone told me once that being a parent meant protecting them. That's what you did today with his shots."

"So subtle, Mrs. Caine," Horatio yawned and smiled. "Using my own words against me."

The next morning there wasn't any match in missing persons for last night's victim with dental records either. A recreation of the victim's face didn't yield any names from the family or friends of the elderly man he killed. The car was also a dead end. Perhaps they were to have to accept the answers they did have in this case.

Hunter was feeling a little better today. But he had still been clingy with daddy, not wanting Horatio to go to work this morning, reaching for him when he was passed over to his mom. Cue another stab to daddy's heart.

"Go," his wife told him, kissing him. "I love you. I can handle this."

"I know. I love you, too. And you too, Hunter."

He was never taking any of the kids for shots again.


	24. Oops

**_Chapter Twenty-Four_**

Almost twenty-two weeks pregnant with two Delko boys Calleigh wondered how Aimee Caine did this three times with just one baby each. She didn't find her boyfriend as annoying now probably because she got tired more easily and it felt nice to be tended on. Horatio had talked to her about taking leave, not right now but earlier than usual. Growing two human lives was more taxing on her body even if she wasn't having complications. Her doctor might give her medical leave, leaving her with twelve months of maternity leave. He was doing this both as a boss and friend.

And godfather.

Horatio and Aimee had accepted being godparents to the unborn twins understanding the fact that if something happened to Eric and Calleigh they would be raising two more children. Eric's family wasn't happy with the hypothetical arrangement even though they would still be in the boys' lives, but were bound by the legal documents, stating the Caines would legally adopt the twins. The arrangement choice had it's reasons besides the expectant couple's close relationship with Horatio and Aimee and Calleigh having parents who were alcoholics. Eric's parents' ages were against them. His sisters? One was honest and said she didn't want to raise the children. The other two? Both their standards for children were just too high. They expected perfection in everything from behavior to sports to grades. Tiger parenting or something like that. Uncle Eric felt bad for his nieces. They didn't get a chance to be kids unless they were spending time with him and Calleigh.

Eric and Calleigh planned to parent very differently. That was why his boys would never live with his sisters.

Kyle thought what his parents were doing was perfectly normal—even if Eric's family, minus Eric, told he should have "moved out of daddy's house by now," didn't. He considered Eric and Calleigh family.

* * *

It took everything Aimee had not to laugh.

Her husband's vasectomy had been botched. Him and several others during the time apparently. When the hospital notified him of this, Horatio had went in for a test to found out. Aimee was still on birth control to regulate her menstrual cycle. She had been since was just twelve years old. Not that they planned to but if that she forget a pill like she had when Rachel was conceived (both Cheyenna and Hunter were planned) both she and Horatio agreed that it was a sign they were meant to have another child. She wasn't about to ask her husband to undergo the procedure again.

Kyle couldn't hold back a laugh at the news, it was a botched procedure but it wasn't as if his father was ill or anything. Unlike his mother, he did ask if his dad was going to get the procedure done again by another physician.

They all can't be incompetent, he said. And really, dad, having been there to see it, that can't be anything compared to mom went through, three times at that.

You're so my favorite child, Aimee told Kyle.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask you two to stop having sex?" Kyle teased both.

That made all of them laugh.

* * *

With Horatio's vasectomy having been ineffective, it was very surprising that Aimee wasn't pregnant again. They hadn't used condoms after that. Aimee only took the pill three weeks out of the month. She could have easily become pregnant again soon after Hunter's birth. She wasn't pregnant now either and didn't need a test to prove it.

"I can't believe some of these men are suing the doctor for 'compensation' for this, because they knocked someone up. Most of them."

In addition to getting the news of the botched procedure Horatio had also been asked that day if he wanted to be a party to a lawsuit being bought against the physician. Insurance was refunding cost but that was irrelevent. He said no. _Most_ of the suit was insane.

Plus, he hadn't and Aimee conceived any children and the lawsuit was reportedly for "financial compensation" to support these children and "emotional distress" for the men who became fathers, not intending to. Three of the parties involved were suing because they had passed on genetic and terminal diseases on to their children. The reason for the procedure in the first place. Horatio understood that. Medical care of those children had to be expensive, watching a disease slowly kill their children had to be unimaginable . Those three men were trying to prevent the suffering their children were now going through. Horatio left out telling the paralegal he thought the rest of the "so-called men" were poor excuses for one.


	25. Home is & V-day Preparation

**_Chapter Twenty-Five_**

Pete was over visiting his friend Kyle and his family again. Single this time. He didn't want to be a dad anytime soon but seeing the bond between Kyle and his siblings was a different side of his buddy. The two were hanging out in Kyle's apartment watching a horror movie. Pete's eyes glanced at one of the walls. A section of it had a line of three framed photos, all of Kyle shirtless holding a newborn baby to his chest.

"That's the kiddos," Kyle told him. "It's called skin-to-skin. Helps with bonding. I got to do it with each of them in the delivery room after dad did."

"It looks like you had been crying."

"That's because I was. A big, ugly cry. With Hunter I got to see him take his first breath and cut his cord. One of the coolest moments of my life."

Kyle didn't go out as much as his friends wanted him to. He was far from a hermit. Outside of work and bowling with his uncle and grandfather, he played basketball a few times a week and treated himself to a game of pool once in a while since he could now get into bars. But he did enjoy time with his family.

"Are you looking forward to school? You know you could got in earlier in Gainesville."

Kyle was looking forward to school and did know he could have gone to Gainesville. But moving away wasn't something he was ready to do. Gainesville was too far away to watch his siblings grow up. If Pete wanted a more practical reason, living at home was cheaper since he would have to quit working at the animal shelter to attend classes full-time for three years. He was saving up all he could now to maintain his car and pay for insurance.

"What are you going to do for rent and stuff when you start school?"

"My landlords are being particularly accommodating. All I have to pay for is my car and insurance."

"So that's why you're being so cheap the last few months."

* * *

Horatio was officially off this case.

_Conflict of interest._

The urologist who had botched his vasectomy had been found murdered. His genitals chopped clean off...and missing. He had bleed to death. Horatio was cleared as a suspect because he was in court all day on the day the doctor was killed. Horatio did offer that the doctor was being sued and why.

"I declined to be a part of it. You can check," he gave Frank the name of the law firm that contacted him days before. Besides being in court all day on the day of the murder, Alexx said the doctor's genitals had been removed "with surgical precision," further ruling Horatio out.

The case solved by the end of the day. The doctor's girlfriend, a surgical nurse, had found she wasn't the only girlfriend—it was all around the hospital, had stolen a scalpel and attacked her cheating boyfriend. The missing appendage was found in her freezer. Because she had drugged and left the man to die, along with stealing the murder weapon, proof she planned the whole thing the charge was first degree murder. The team found the scalpel with the victim's blood still on it in a garbage can across the street.

With Valentine's Day approaching Horatio stopped by the pharmacy thinking condoms just might be a good idea so he and Aimee wouldn't get a Valentine's souvenir.


	26. Hearts and Puppies

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

_I know the timeline is messy in this but I had to do a Valentine's Day chapter!_

Horatio had hotel reservations made for Valentine's Day. Rose petals, chocolate covered strawberries, champagne and all. Kyle also had a date. He was going to a banquet, suit and tie required. At the end of the night Kyle was hoping his 'date' Jilly, would going home with someone else. The shelter was throwing a fancy three-course for potential adopters. During the evening Kyle would get to introduce Jilly, a 6-year-old lab mix to people. Kyle was hoping to find her a forever home. The senior dog was very sweet. For having spent most of the life in the shelter she was really good with children. If he didn't have school coming up he would seriously have thought about adopting Jilly himself.

He did not expect her adopter to be who it was later that night.

Hunter Caine was teething so for his parents, getting to relax, sip champagne and have quiet time alone while wearing…nothing, felt good. Those condoms didn't go to waste either. Their daughters loved being their grandparents, no matter what they were doing. Building a fort in the living room and getiing to eat dinner in there was the best. Between the two of them Lacy and Trey were able to console their grandson. His parents deserved a break on this special night. They did their share of sleepless nights.

* * *

At the banquet Kyle didn't expect to see Frank Tripp. He was next to meet Jilly. So far no one liked her enough to take her home, despite her new pretty dress. Jilly jumped on Frank like she already knew him. She hadn't done that with anyone else tonight. Hearing Frank call her "pretty girl" and him almost get on the floor with her when Jilly wanted her belly rubbed was a side of the detective Kyle had never seen. After spending the allotted forty-five minutes with Jilly Frank announced he wanted to take her home.

"She's definitely my girl," he said, Jilly still licking his face. Frank had owned senior pets before Kyle learned so he knew what they could be like.

Kyle was relieved. He had found Jilly a home. Maybe he could visit.

"You'll be seeing her," Frank said. "We'll be going on car rides and I'm hoping I can use to get your dad to warm up to dogs."

That would be good. Rachel and Cheyenna wanted a dog. His mother loved dogs and always had one growing up (her dog were adopted with them when she and Andy got adopted). Then Kyle wanted one himself but couldn't look after one with his schedule. He could if it was his family's dog. When Hunter was older, two or three, his mother planned to get a dog. His father was out-voted.

"I'd like that. You and me have a history, don't we, girl?" Kyle said to that.

Jilly barked.

* * *

Jilly gave a friendly bark to Horatio. Then jumped on the sofa next to him.

His wife, son and co-worker laughed as the lieutentant went "hey, what are you doing?" to "You're a good girl, aren't you?"

"He hates to hear 'I told you so' but he's going to hear it later," Aimee said.

Jilly had done well in her first three nights in her new home. In Frank's bed. She had also taken over his couch. Frank wouldn't have it any other way.

"What if he says 'but no dogs on the bed or furniture'?" Frank said.

"What about it? His 'boss' badge has no power here," Aimee replied. "_i'm_ the boss here."


	27. Life Stages

**_Chapter Twenty-Seven_**

"C'mon H! We all know you'd do anything that Aimee wants," Speed said. "You've been putty in her hands since you met her!"

Speed wasn't wrong but Horatio wasn't going to admit it.

The conversation about the Caine family acquiring a pet dog in the future was taking place in the break room. Frank was forever sharing silly selfies of himself and Jilly since he got her. Horatio thought between this and Eric and Calleigh asking for middle name suggestions for their twin sons his family's plans would be ignored. Nearly the whole family was on the dog bandwagon. Except Hunter but from the way Jilly made him giggle he was likely going to want a dog once he was a toddler. Yes, he read how pets were good for kids even at a young age. But it was another living being to look after. That argument didn't sway his wife. As Speed said, Aimee always got her way.

"So will you guys go to a breeder?" Calleigh asked.

That would be a no. They would adopt from a shelter whenever they did get a dog, not that this point was something he had to argue. "Need I remind all of you I'm the boss around here?" Horatio said to the room.

"Yes but we all know who your boss is," Eric said.

Again something the boss couldn't dispute.

* * *

Now that Eric and Calleigh were in the family way Tim Speedle felt more isolated. Eric's time and attention was completely on Calleigh and the coming babies, where it should be. But he wasn't used to be the only one into the single, carefree life. Tim never thought Horatio Caine could be such a family man. A great father to a teenage Kyle, yes. But for him to marry and have three more kids? That was something the younger CSI hadn't expected. Even after five years Tim didn't know how to handle this side of the man, not that Horatio Caine was ever one for the Miami night life. It had been always nearly impossible to get him to go for a drink with the team after work. It was even harder now. His life revolved around his family. Having missed the forensics conference in Miami because of Hunter's impending arrival he was obligated to the four day one in Tampa in a week "unless someone was dying." Rachel was very upset that daddy was going to miss a preschool play she was in.

Daddy was upset about this too. Aimee and Kyle were both going to record the event on their phones and Daddy would see it the same day. But Rachel was right. It wasn't the same. Her preschool were having a daddy-daughter dance soon and Horatio was determined to get to that even though that too would be in the afternoon.

Not wanting to pick one son over the other to inherit his name Eric decided that neither boy would be a "junior." Middle names were still to be decided the parents-to-be knew they wanted both boys would share his initials. The boys would be named Evan and Ethan. If Eric's family were expecting "more Cuban or more Russian" names they were going to be disappointed. The couple weren't going to reveal the babies' names until they were born. With the exception of their youngest Horatio and Aimee had done the same. It was the only suggestion they gave about naming children. Cheyenna Caine didn't get her name until she was born. She was supposed to be named Amber, which was now her middle name. They had changed that in the delivery room. Rachel got her name before she was born it wasn't revealed to anyone.

Eric was still having trouble with his mother and two sisters over-stepping their bounds. They kept telling Calleigh she should have a homebirth. Both sisters gave birth to all their children at home.

"Good for them," Aimee Caine said to Calleigh when she told her that.

Calleigh said she was trying to be 'polite' to her future in-laws.

Aimee snorted, she didn't have that obligation. Plus, Eric's dad had crossed a line with Kyle, her first-born so she wouldn't have a problem giving Pavel Delko a piece of her mind either. "Seriously. Did you remind them you're the one giving birth?" She asked. She was careful not to mention the fact that it was a twin pregnancy meant the birth might get complicated quick so being at a hospital would be a better idea. Everyone knew that, perhaps except for the Delko sisters. "Want me to talk to them? Because I'd love to!"

Calleigh declined with a laugh. Aimee told her that no matter her in-laws wanted or said she couldn't be stressed out right now for both her and unborn babies' sake. She had a feeling very soon the expectant mother's desire to be polite would go up in smoke.


	28. What Parents Do

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight_**

Aimee's brother was over for dinner tonight. He had just finished making a fort with the girls in the living room.

"Really. Just imagine if either of our kids were deaf before they could text. Would you find it 'too much' to learn to communicate with them fully, so they could fully express themselves?"

Horatio always told her not to judge people unless she knew their lives. Aimee had been asked by a family with a three-year-old, who recently became deaf from illness, to learn "just the basics" of ASL to communicate with the boy. Cochlear implants were not an option. The parents told her they "didn't have the time or patience to "learn it all." They were clearly embarrassed. Taking every bit of patience she had, Aimee tried to explain that that wasn't how it worked for those who used ASL as their first language. She tried to explain that their child would get frustrated if he couldn't communicate with mommy and daddy.

"Perhaps they haven't come to terms with the news yet," Horatio offered.

"I get that. But sooner rather than later they have to get over that. They have therapy for that. Imagine how the boy feels?"

Horatio admitted that was a heartbreaker and yes, he would become fluent in ASL to communicate with his children. Andy agreed. The parents in question were being selfish. It was clear why Aimee didn't take this job, regardless of the family being well off and paying twice what She would normally earn per hour. She recommended the whole family to a specialized team that included therapists. For the boy's sake she hoped they took the help. Aimee sprinkled bread crumbs on top of the large pan of chicken and broccoli with mac and cheese, putting it in the oven.

Overhearing the conversation and with Hunter in his arms Andy came into the kitchen.

"Do you have to be so nice to people like this? You can't give your unfiltered opinion? You're very good at that," Andy said.

Horatio snickered.

"Unfortunately, that comes across as unprofessional. Believe me, I want to sometimes," Aimee replied.

Aimee had always been judgmental in cases like this. But she had become worse since she became a parent herself.

Andy was single again and asked his brother-in-law for advice. Horatio wasn't sure what to tell him except he was trying so hard. To most, he and Aimee lasting and being where they were was a exception to the rule. Putting aside the biggest thing, the age gap, there was the fact they may not have had sex on the first date but a week didn't go by. Hell, they barely made it off her porch. If the blinds in the living room hadn't been closed already Aimee's neighbors would have had quite a show. A "goodnight kiss but no sex for three months" rule, something Andy had took from a dating advice site wasn't helping his love life either.

That was another way of trying too hard to find 'the one,' Horatio told him. If you want my opinion. Andy Michaels would go from one extreme to the other. Finding 'the one' to 'playing the field'. Horatio and Aimee hadn't met his latest, now former love.

* * *

Kyle Harmon-Caine spent most of the evening at the emergency room. Now he felt like a pin cushion. He had bitten by a stray, that turned out to have rabies. Along with having five stitches in his hand he was sure he was shot up with every antibiotic and vaccine they had available. Plus a ten day prescription of another strong antibiotic. Along with that, he picked up extra strength Motrin before he drove home. His parents didn't know anything until he came home earlier than normal. Neither was pleased.

But the 'perpetrator' had been euthanized so it wasn't as if they could do anything, Kyle told them. And this injury was a job hazard. How were they going to cope when he finished school and started his career? Veterinarian technicians got bit a lot.

"It's no big deal, guys, _geez_!" Kyle said at the kitchen, eating a plate of dinner left in the oven for him. "Are you two always gonna worry like this?"

The answer was yes.


	29. Parenting, Lattes and Tamps

**_Chapter Twenty-Nine_**

Horatio and Kyle sat watching the sports highlights. Hunter lazed in his dad's arms, drinking his bedtime bottle. Horatio didn't care for sports but he enjoyed any time with Kyle. Tonight the highlights were a way of checking up on hos oldest son before he went to bed. That fact wasn't lost on Kyle. He was surprised his dad didn't ask him to sleep in the house tonight. After a while he said goodnight to his dad and kissed a sleepy Hunter. When Horatio told him to call if he needed anything Kyle almost laughed.

It was just a dog bite. There's a lot more in my future, dad, he thought.

But if he had any trouble opening the bottle of Motrin, the local anesthesia had worn off, he would call for help. Kyle tried not to frustrated with his parents. It did feel good to be cared about. Julia wouldn't have given a damn if he had been on his deathbed.

Aimee had just got out of a bubble bath and into her pajamas when her husband entered the bedroom. He took the brush from her hand and began to brush her hair for her.

"Everyone in bed?" She asked him.

Horatio nodded. He told his wife that he hadn't asked Kyle to stay in the house. His wife told him that was a good idea. Doing so would have been over-kill. "Do you think we over-reacted?"

Aimee said yes. But they were parents. It was what they did. Then she said what her son had been thinking. "You know that he picked a career where getting bit or scratched is every day thing, right?"

"True."

"I think we should count our blessings and be glad he didn't enlist," Aimee said. She couldn't stand the thought of being an army parent either. She was glad that Kyle didn't want to be a cop like his dad. It hard enough worrying about Horatio.

_Suddenly dog bites were nothing_.

* * *

This morning Horatio was off to Tampa. Neither of his little girls was happy. But daddy promised he would video chat with them every night before bed—and bring them back a present. Uncharacteristic of him Horatio slept on the one hour flight. It must have been the nights mixed call-outs and having small children. At the hotel there was a group of ASL instructors from Miami-Dade College. They were all retired and now living in Tampa. They volunteered with the Tampa police department with lip-reading surveillance videos and interpreting during questioning of deaf witnesses or suspects. Two of them come over to him during a break introducing themselves.

Horatio was familiar with their names. Aimee still kept in contact with them.

"We wanted to meet the husband she gushes so much about. She says you're the best dad too."

Horatio smiled. "She's a great wife and mom, too. I'm a very lucky man."

One of woman said she realized that he and Aimee got a hard time from Aimee's former classmates about having four children, three of them being so young "but that wasn't even the starter kit in my family!" She said. This was coupled with the fact Aimee decided to be a stay-at-home mom instead of working outside the home. "They should mind their own business."

Horatio talked to Rachel and Cheyenna before they went to bed, asking about their day and telling them about his trip on the plane. Everything was normal at home except Rachel again wanted to make sure daddy was home for her special dance.

I wouldn't miss it, honey, Horatio told her when they were video-chatting. He was looking forward to this more than Rachel was. It was their special afternoon after all. He talked to his wife and Kyle as well. They both told him to relax and try to enjoy his four days without kids. Kyle assured him that his mother were getting some time to herself. He had made his mother go for "one of expensive coffees she liked" while he took the children to the park.

"And used them as a chick magnet," his father finished.

"Well, that was the bonus plan. But any chicks were older than you and too young for me," Kyle laughed.

Children were "chick magnets" however Kyle bringing his siblings around was to see how a young woman reacted to his close relationship to them. Then how she reacted to him leaving at home, with no plans to leave, or have anyone move in with him soon. So far every date was a dud when those topics came up.


	30. Memories (Double chapter)

I recommend reading Over His Dead Body (without a twist) for background on this chapter.)

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_**Memories:** Bonding at the safe house_

Kyle bounced his five-month-old sister in his lap. Just after she had eaten.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, son," Horatio told Kyle although he was smiling.

"Why?"

Then it happened. Rachel vomited all over her big brother.

"That." His father smiled.

"Ugh," Kyle said, but he laughed.

His father and Aimee had got married at the courthouse yesterday. Kyle was the best man.

Living at a safe house wasn't fun. But he was with his family, where he wanted to be. The totally secluded small two bedroom house with the tiniest backyard was better than the loft at the crime lab where the family had been living for the past while. There was no way in the world he was going to go back and live with _Julia_, even for a little while, a judge had given him that option.

That were until Julia said Kyle "didn't need" police protection and she didn't want "pesky cops" around her house if he came to stay with her. Bad for business, you know. Kyle thought his mother, he used that term loosely, was selfish and crazy.

Now that Aimee was officially his stepmother, she was "mom" to him, plain and simple. All three knew Julia wouldn't permit him to be adopted. That would have to wait until he was old enough to start the proceedings himself. For now the family were making the best of it, having plenty of quality time playing cards and board games and watching Netflix. Aimee's chess game was improving. Both she and Kyle were still receiving counselling from Horatio's kidnapping, three days where Kyle was sure his dad was dead, no matter how he was told to the contrary. So much so he had to be sedated. Horatio declined any further counselling other than the sessions required by the department.

Now they were going through this.

Still for Kyle he finally felt he was where he belonged. His work earned his father plenty of enemies but the family had been though and was going through Kyle thought only happened in movies or on television. The teenager found himself breathing a sigh of relief he didn't realize he was holding in, each time his dad came home safely. Horatio enjoyed the spontaneous tight hug from the boy every day. But he hated the tension he felt in his young body. He wanted all of this to go away.

**_Chapter Thirty-One_**

_**Memories:**_ _When will this end?_

Kyle now lost count of how times he thought his heart dropped.

Alexx had to drug him again. This time because now he couldn't stop crying either. He wasn't sure exactly why.

Aimee had taken to the hospital and was diagnosed with appendicitis. The organ hadn't ruptured and Aimee had a fever. The doctors were trying to bring down or break her fever before she was operated on. But even if it hadn't she was going into surgery the next day. This upset him. But that could happen to anyone. He had the same operation when he was eight-years-old. But Aimee were supposed to be safe in the hospital. His dad was getting ready to leave there when it happened. The very man was responsible for them being in the safe house in the first place had snuck into the hospital and tried to strangle the life from his new beloved stepmother.

If it wasn't his father following his gut instinct and him racing back up the stairs Aimee would be dead. His father had shot the man, dead. Aimee was all right, Kyle was told. She was undergoing some precautionary tests just to be sure. She was having her operation the first thing in the morning. Her voice was raspy but she had spoken to him after her tests. She told she was okay and that she loved him very much, no, it wasn't the drugs talking. After this she left the hospital they could finally go home now. Aimee asked her stepson to give Rachel "a bunch" of hugs and kisses for her.

"I will, mom." He said. "I love you. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I love you too. I'd better see you," Aimee replied. "How listen to me. After you kiss your sister for me and your dad. Take whatever Alexx is trying to give you and go to bed."

That started the tears Kyle was trying so hard to hold back. He wouldn't argue about sedatives tonight.


	31. Visits, babies and dancing

**_Chapter Thirty-Two_**

Aimee hadn't seen her childhood best friend Maria since Cheyenna was an infant. They were out on the back deck. Even then her friend thought her life was 'crazy.' Well, first Maria believed marriage was 'the ruin' of happy relationships and children 'were brats these days because parents couldn't smack them.' The last thing, and something Maria only said once was she "didn't understand" how and why Aimee "loved Kyle so much" and "let" him call her "mom." He wasn't "really hers."

Maria instantly learned to keep that opinion to herself. Aimee didn't care to tell her friend that Kyle was now her son legally. Maria didn't understand why the couple had a third child either, who could literally be his father's mini-twin. That question slipped out however, but she quickly covered it up that Horatio must be good in bed.

He was. But that alone was not the reason Hunter Caine was here.

With two little girls squealing, chasing each other around the backyard climbing on the slide and swing set Maria didn't know why her friend wasn't telling the two to at least tone it down. Aimee seemed oblivious to that and to the infant boy in her arms putting his hands all over her face.

"That doesn't bother you?" she said, gesturing to the children.

Aimee shrugged. "They're _kids_, it's what they _do_. I would rather them ran around out here than inside. Did you miss the memo that kids are noisy? You would be surprised how much Horatio and I can tune out."

Maria figured out that having a girls' day out with her friend wasn't going to be a simple thing anymore. She stayed for lunch though, Aimee letting Rachel and Cheyenna eat in front of the television. Kyle was home, having worked overtime. Hunter smiled when he saw his big brother come in from his apartment, reaching out to him. Kyle took him in his arms, kissing his cheek. Maria remarked how close the brothers were.

That might have something to do with the fact Hunter's birth was sort of a 'family affair' minus the girls who were too young to handle seeing mommy in pain. "We were at the hospital but dad delivered Hunter. I held mom's hand and I cut the umbilical cord, too," Kyle said proudly.

Maria's eyes got big and she looked her friend.

"He delivered Rachel and Cheyenna, too," Aimee said simply.

Calleigh came over shortly after Maria left. Her work restrictions were beginning to get to her. She still had had ten weeks to go in her pregnancy but she and Eric had started putting together the aquatic themed nursery. One or both of the twins were doing a lot of moving today. The expectant mother let her goddaughters feel it. Rachel happily showed her godmother the denim dress and tennis shoes with sequins on them that she was going to wear to tomorrow's daddy-daughter dance. Calleigh told her that Horatio was very excited about the dance as well.

Calleigh had to admit now there were perks being pregnant.

"It's so sweet hearing Eric talk to them while I'm asleep," she said.

Oh yes. Aimee remembered much of that with Horatio. Not enough to have another baby though. So far.

* * *

Horatio wasn't the only older dad at the dance. Whenever he picked Rachel up at school there were usually moms, grandparents or babysitters. He seldom saw a dad when he did though they didn't look much older than Kyle. Maybe they were part-time dads, nevertheless all the dads and daughters seemed to have a great time. Rachel really enjoyed dancing with her daddy. Even though there were cupcakes at the dance Horatio took Rachel out for ice cream afterwards.

"That was so much fun, daddy!" Rachel said, enjoying her sundae.

"It was. Daddy had fun too."

"I'm glad you didn't get called to work."

"You know what? I wouldn't have went anyway. Uncle Speed was covering for me. It was our special day. "


	32. Revenge or karma?

**_Chapter Thirty-Three_**

Kyle had been lucky enough to avoid seeing Julia since Aimee had legally become his mother. He would see her today. The encounter, if it could be called that—because he didn't speak to her, would shock him. Twice a month the staff at the shelter ordered from a Chinese restaurant. He was picking up the group order today. While he was waiting Julia and a couple walked in. Clients of hers to discuss buying a property, he overheard as they took their seat. Julia glared at him. Her clients noticed with raised eyebrows.

"Everything all right?" The woman asked.

Julia was curt, saying she was "fine." She saw "thought she saw someone but she didn't."

His order had arrived but Julia and company's hadn't when two very official-looking men walked in. This attracted the attention of everyone, who were likely wondering if it was the FBI.

It was.

In front of her biological son and the entire restaurant Julia was arrested for selling real estate without a lisense in two states and three counts of embezzlement. As she was escorted away, she turned to Kyle and said "I guess you're happy now. Enjoy being a nanny to your father's children."

Kyle didn't bother to dignify that was a reply. He hadn't had anything to do with Julia's arrest. No doubt in her head his father did though. That showed how much Julia knew. Yes, Kyle was happy. Prison was what Julia deserved for what she had done to him and his father, even if obviously that wasn't what she was arrested for. Her wealthy friends wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole now. Good luck getting a good attorney with her assets seized, accounts frozen as evidence and no rich friends to help you out, Kyle thought.

* * *

The department did give Horatio warning that Julia was going to be arrested, even though it wasn't by them. The FBI was curious as to if he or Kyle would bail her out.

"Why would I do that?" Horatio asked. "If my son did it would surprise me. A lot."

When the same agents came by for an interview Kyle at work, that was the only question they asked that puzzled him. He told them a brief recount of Julia abandoning him at six and not seeing her again till he was fifteen by court order.

"I honestly don't mean to be rude. I really don't. But you're the FBI. I am sure you know all about me. Including how I finally met my father and how technically Julia Elbery is no longer my mother. Any contact I've had with her was by text until I changed my number about a year ago and blocked her on all my social media."

When they asked why Kyle explained that she had made fun of how he attached he was to his young sisters and excited he was that his father and his stepmother were expecting again. "She and I didn't exactly bond when we met again. Anything I could tell you about Julia Elbery isn't endearing but it has nothing to do with her work or finances. Sorry."

The agents did know that Julia's parental claim, if she had one to Kyle as an adult had been terminated. They were curious to know if Kyle had the slightest bit of information about Julia's lavish lifestyle. Perhaps if Kyle had cared to know about it, Julia would have told more. That wasn't the case.

The young man turned the tables then. "The last time I had any affection for that woman, I was six-yearrs-old, bawling my eyes out and wondering what I did wrong because she was leaving me. Why did you think I would even consider bailing her out of jail?"

The two men said it was a fair question. They understood why Kyle felt the way he did about Julia but had to cover all the bases. Kyle said he understood. When the agents were leaving they asked if the new sibling Kyle talked about was a boy or girl. He wasn't part of the investigation so they had looked every detail on him up.

"A boy, he's seven months old now," Kyle replied. "The house is always quite full of activity, without having to jet off on 5-star vacations. Julia didn't understand why I've preferred that over her way of life. Another reason our relationship didn't exist."

The agents nodded and said they would let him get back to work.

Father and son weren't the only ones who hoped Julia would actually go to jail. Aimee was too. Yes, it would be for other offenses deserving of punishment. But the prison system had loss lips and prisoners who lost access to their children would likely make her stay hell when it got around that she intentionally deprived him of his father and then abandoned him to languish in foster care.

Revenge even served late, was sweet.


	33. Milestones, memories and priorities

**_Chapter Thirty-Four_**

Eric was complaining about how much "stuff" babies needed. In his case times two.

Horatio laughed, shaking his head. "Oh Eric. You have no idea what's coming, do you?"

Life with twins wasn't something the other man knew about. He was sure Calleigh and Eric would figure it out. They were getting practice on the no-sleep front with two of Eric's nieces who was barely a year apart. The two cousins who were almost three-years-old spent the weekend with the couple and in their bed. Fast-forwarding to when his sons would be that age, he asked Horatio when the kids stopped wanting to sleep with their parents.

"I'll let you know when that happens," Horatio smiled.

Usually both the girls didn't get into their bed, they seemed to take turns. But they could also go weeks sleeping in their own beds. As often Hunter woke up people's advice went in one ear and out the other. Horatio and Aimee refused to let an infant "cry it out." Safe to say sleep was rare in the Caine home since Rachel was born.

Eric and Calleigh also had a maternity photo shoot done earlier this week. Both really enjoyed it. His parents thought the intimate photos weren't "tasteful." Horatio told his friend to ignore them. There was a big difference between intimate and sexual. He and Aimee had similar intimate photos taken with each of their pregnancies. They had family sessions too. Aimee's parents, particularly her mom had the same opinion as Eric's mother. It must have been a generational view because Kyle too enjoyed the sessions and thought Aimee was beautiful and there was no reason to "hide" her "condition," even as a seventeen-year-old boy.

It had been a week since Julia was arrested. She was now being held in prison having been evicted from her swanky apartment, leaving her with no residence. Aimee and Horatio wanted to let Kyle to process it. Truth was the only thing Kyle felt was Julia was where she should be. He wasn't embarrassed; not many in Miami knew who his biological mother was. Most who did, knew how he felt about her. In the paragraph about her arrest on page 12, there no mention her ever having-and abandoning a son. Kyle wanted it to stay that way.

There was much worst crimes to cover in Miami than white collar crime.

"Really, dad and mom, I'm fine. Glad actually. I mean, she kept us apart on purpose. If I hadn't got arrested…I never would found you. Technically she is not being punished for that but it's what she deserves." Kyle had forgiven his father for the past. He was just as much a victim as himself. But he would never ever forgive Julia. She had sucked enough happiness out of his life. He refused to let her take any more.

Horatio couldn't say his son was wrong but holding on to anger just wore a person down. He knew this more than anybody. He hadn't forgiven Julia either. But he had let go of the anger. However Kyle had to do the same in his own time. He hadn't seen his therapist in a while maybe he would call for an appointment.

* * *

How Horatio managed to meet and marry a woman 14 years his junior, without a dating app or professional matchmaker was his little secret. No embarrassment here. But it wasn't apply to her being in the "yummy mummies" club with Kyle's friends. That was gross to Kyle. Not that Aimee wasn't beautiful, she were indeed. But she was intimate with his father. That eliminated any shred of a chance of him being attracted to her. Never mind he saw her as his mother too. The few strictly-friends that Kyle had who were female only wanted to know how Aimee gave birth three times in five years and looked the way she did, just seven months after the last one.

"That I can't tell you," Kyle laughed. But he knew her "post baby bod" as the media called it, wasn't his mother's priority in the weeks after giving birth. "You would have to ask _her_ that."

Hunter was on the move now somehow mastering crawling almost overnight. He liked his play area which he was seldom alone in, with two big sisters. Yet he absolutely preferred to cruise around the house, his room was more fun now too. All of the big soft toys were fun to climb on with daddy's help at the moment. Time in here playing with his baby boy, joined the girls if they didn't want some "no boy" time was therapeutic from all the horrors he saw.


	34. The Wait

_Rated M for minor language_.

**_Chapter Thirty-Five_**

_Pizza, wings and beer. And diapers_.

With just four weeks to go before his twin boys were due Eric Delko's friends were throwing him a pamper party. Kyle was invited too. His father and him made a deal that anything he said while drinking stayed here.

"Ditto," Horatio told him.

Despite feeling left behind in life by his friends Tim Speedle was hosting the gathering for his buddy. Hunter and his mom were keeping the mom-to-be company with same meal minus the beer. Aimee's parents had decided to get a kitten, Rachel and Cheyenna had been anxious to meet "Ted." What wasn't supposed to be a sleepover, ended up being one. Both girls had pajamas and extra clothes already at nana and poppy's for occasions like this. For the record the girls still wanted a puppy, not a kitten.

Putting the birth part aside, both Calleigh and Eric were getting very nervous about being parents to two newborns. Would they be able to give both enough love and attention? Would they even be able to tell the boys apart? What if they mixed them up?

These were all very real concerns for would-be parents to identical twins. But also things that would work themselves out.

"You know you can always ask for help from time-to-time. I know Eric's family is overbearing but my parents would babysit for you. With a baby for each one they'd be in heaven," Aimee told Calleigh.

She wasn't joking. She was told to pass on that message.

Calleigh knew Aimee and Horatio had their hands full. She couldn't blame them for not being able to offer babysitting time. Hell, they needed that themselves. Hunter was handful now that he was on the move. Cheyenna and Rachel weren't babies anymore but they were still little. They needed their parents' attention too.

Both Horatio and Kyle came home buzzed. Horatio managed to not talk about how sexy Aimee was until he saw her. Then he got handsy.

"That's nasty," Kyle slurred before going to his apartment where he fell asleep in drooling on the sofa.

Well, that was good while it lasted, Aimee laughed to herself.

Her husband managed to cop a feel before they went to the bedroom. But the moment she had him on the bed and were removing his clothes he fell asleep.

"I didn't…did I?"

Horatio's face went scarlet. He fell asleep before sex? Good lord. He really couldn't hold his liquor. He hadn't drank that much at Speed's. This was why he seldom did. The only saving grace was he didn't have a hangover this morning. They hadn't seen Kyle yet. They probably wouldn't for the rest of the day if he was hungover. Like father, like son Kyle couldn't hold his liquor either.

"You did," Aimee laughed. "And you snore when you're drunk. I'm surprised you didn't wake the baby."

Hunter didn't care if his dad had been hung over. He grinned at his father, trying to stand up in his crib.

"Hello little man," he said picking the boy up. "You're lucky you're so cute. I was about to play with mommy."

* * *

Horatio could tell him a thousand times that he was going to be fine, that he was going to be a great father. But Eric Delko was scared senseless. Not just about fatherhood but if his wife and sons were going to make it through the delivery safely. So many things felt out of his control right now.

"I know that feeling, Eric," Horatio told him. "I do. But you can't stress yourself. If you have to take care of yourself first. If you don't, who is going to take care of Calleigh? I highly doubt she wants it to be _your mother_."

Eric laughed. "Noted."

"You're going to be a great father, Eric. Just follow your instincts. And you are doing the right thing with setting boundaries with your family."

Did you and Aimee have to do that when she was pregnant with Rachel?"

"Well, we thought we have to but it turns out as much her mother _wanted_ to be in the delivery room, she knew she couldn't handle it. Much less help Aimee," Horatio replied.

Eric remembered seeing Lacey's expression when she heard, apparently for the first time that Kyle had witnessed Hunter come into the world. The Cuban thought it was a mixture of shock and being grossed out. Neither she or her husband could wrap their heads around Horatio wanting to deliver the youngest three Caines at the hospital either. If everything went as they hoped with their twins, Eric and Calleigh wanted Eric to do the same.


	35. Just Family

_**Chapter Thirty-six**_

Evan Cole Delko and Ethan Carter Delko made their grand entrance days ahead of their due date. Each weighed slightly over six pounds. Their parents were over the moon. The birth took less than eight hours. And Eric Delko got to help deliver his boys. It was the surreal and emotional experience his best friend and boss had said it was. Their complexation was fairer but they had their father's dark hair and eyes.

"They are beautiful boys," Aimee said scrolling through the pictures sent to her by the thrilled new papa.

Kyle laughed but agreed. "Do they make you and dad want another one?"

His father was at work, getting the same images. Kyle wondered what effect the photos were having on the man. They said they didn't plan to have more children but Kyle personally wouldn't put it past his parents. Hunter being just nine months old helped stop any "baby fever" Aimee might get. It had nothing to do with how quickly Hunter was born either. She had her plate full. Especially with Rachel starting kindergarten in September. It was hard enough to care for two children while pregnant, let alone three.

"There's always that if and we don't see it in the cards," Aimee smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Kyle did know what that if meant; his parents wouldn't terminate any pregnancy for convenience.

"So we're still getting a dog when he's about two?" Kyle said, gesturing to Hunter who was in his play area.

"Yes. Your father is still out voted, remember?"

* * *

Horatio could admit it. If he didn't have an eight-month-old at home he would likely be trying to talk his wife into having another baby right now. His godsons were adorable. It was an unbelievable feeling to hold your newborn for the first time, especially skin-to-skin. With a little bit of help Eric had been able to hold both his newborn babies to his bare chest. Eric looked so happy in that photo, taken by Calleigh, and only sent to him and Aimee because they had felt that moment. Since Eric's family would visit the hospital the following day Calleigh told Horatio that he and Aimee were next up tp meet their boys once they were all settled in at home. They wouldn't bring the girls for a few weeks, even though Eric and Calleigh wanted them to. The Caines had experience, the new parents were exhausted enough. They didn't need a thousand questions for two little girls. Horatio had a feeling that Eric and Calleigh would have more children now that they were started.

Coming home to a full house was never something Horatio expected. Not when he met his son, or when he met his wife. Now it was something he couldn't see his life without. Age was nothing but a number. If he had let that hold himself back he would still be just existing, not living. A leap of faith paid off.

"So, this dog thing," Horatio said, brushing his wife's hair after meeting Ethan and Evan Delko. Another baby might have out but a new addition with four paws wasn't. "Do I get a say in it's name?"

"You can argue with your daughters about that. Besides Our little man next door will be in his terrible twos before that happens. Tell me something," his wife said. "We got called a modern family earlier today. Does that bother you?"

For Horatio, as long as it included four of his favorite people. He didn't what they were called but to him they were just family.

And they had been worth the wait.

_Well,ˆreaders, this story has come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am worrying on a sequel in pre-Trump and COVID-19 world. Stay safe, everybody!_


End file.
